Titanfall:Zero
by Ornstein the Dragon Slayer
Summary: The Frontier, a group of systems with hundreds of planets that is teeming with opportunities and a new life. People came here to start anew, live a life of their choosing. The Frontier is a place of new beginnings, where the old is cast away in place of the new. Forsaking their old names, and in its place a new one.
1. The Frontier

**NA: I have a problem… that problem would be the fact that I have hundreds of story ideas and I cannot help but put them into writing. Writing has become such a passion to me that it has become such a strong part of my life. I cannot see anything but writing stories, and Fanfiction has given me that opportunity. This idea just suddenly came out after finishing the campaign mission Battle of Demeter.**

**So I want to put this out because this has been on my mind for the past week, and I can honestly say that it is amazing… I was originally going to use The 100 as part of the crossover but decided to switch that to Familiar of Zero.**

**Theme song: Another World by No Limits**

**Chapter 1: The Frontier**

Demeter was lost, James MacAllan did the ultimate sacrifice in halting the fuelling for the IMC's fleet. Cut off from reinforcements it will take years before the IMC can receive help from the core systems. But now both forces from the IMC and Militia were in trouble as the core was going to detonate. MacAllan ordered the remaining Militia forces to retreat as soon as possible, one of them taking it harder than the rest.

Nineteen year old Naruto Uzumaki, a pilot in the Militia forces and someone who looked up to James as a father. During James' days in the IMC he found the boy almost fifteen years ago on an uncharted planet in the most outer fringes of the Frontier. He was an orphaned child who was kicked out of the orphanage at the age of five, what was worse was that it was during winter. On a reconnaissance mission to check the planet after his mutiny in taking the IMS _Odyssey_ James snuck into the village to see what the people were like. It was only after a few days in and he found they boy huddled in a cardboard box in a dirty alleyway, trying to fight the cold with nothing but rags of clothing. Ultimately he changed the boy's life that day, taking him in and raising him to become an amazing Titan pilot.

Fourteen years later they joined the Frontier Militia after the IMC raided their colony, killing civilians and destroying their home. The IMC didn't care, as long as they got what they wanted they didn't care who had to die, corporations were always greedy like that.

Interstellar Manufacturing Corporation or dubbed IMC was a multibillion dollar Private Military and industrial company. The corporation started out small, in the natural resource extraction industries under the name Hammond Engineering. Fifteen years later, demand for Titan manufacturing materials, combined with Hammond's market-cornering planetary survey technology and map database rights, contributed to the explosive growth for the company. Over the course of a century, a series of acquisitions, mergers, and re-brandings lead to the transformation of Hammond Engineering into the sprawling commercial empire that is the IMC.

Despite their reputation for exploitative behaviour on the Frontier, they receive little criticism from their shareholders and customers living in the Core Systems - the material conveniences and widely used products provided by the IMC generate considerable 'consumer inertia,' to the corporation's benefit.

With the Frontier's valuable shipping lanes and vast planetary resources ripe for exploitation, the IMC is dedicated to maximizing profits and shareholder wealth, using the legal application of force when necessary.

Because of that many families were forced out of their homes when the IMC rolled in, claiming that it was their property to begin with. Naturally the colonies of the Frontier were upset, so they banded together, forming the Militia with the military equipment left behind, collecting dust. The IMC never expected fierce resistance from them and were originally caught off guard, forcing them back to Demeter to regroup. Ultimately the Titan Wars begun, an all-out war between the Frontier Militia's and the IMC. The Titan Wars ended with no clear winner as both forces pulled back, creating a border between the core worlds and the Frontier. Fifteen years the conflict still went on with the IMC trying to get into the Frontier's inner worlds but would always encounter stiff resistance.

With tears in his eyes but hidden behind a helmet Naruto ran towards the dropship that was fast approaching. But then he saw a wave of pink hair on the ground, a girl at least his age or a bit younger, she was unconscious as blood was dripping down her slit wrists. He widened his eyes and immediately picked her up, using bio foam from his small med-pack to seal the wound. Jumping from building to building he reached to the rooftop with five more pilots now waiting from him inside the dropship, "Get in Naruto, the place is about to blow!"

With his jetpack lifting him up his comrades caught him as the dark green dropship jumped out, "Who's the girl?"

He shook his head, "Don't know, I found her on the ground with her wrists slit."

**"Naruto are you there?"**

A female voice laced with concern came through the radio, "Yeah Sarah, I'm here." Naruto answered as he placed the girl beside him.

"Oh thank god." The voice sighed in relief before going back to worry, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, can't say for dad."

"He did what he had to do Naruto."

His voice wavered, "I know, but it doesn't help the fact that it hurts."

His fellow pilots grabbed his shoulder to try and comfort him.

"They're going to pay for this." He gritted his teeth as tears flowed down his cheeks.

**XXXXXXXX**

A bright light, that was the last thing the youngest daughter of the noble house of Valliere saw. After slicing her wrist open something reacted that caused an explosion in the tower she was in. She had written her final letter to her family before going ahead and taking her life, or so she thought. Groaning she opened her eyes to see a small metallic room and a window overlooking… stars? She slowly sat up looked out the window to see millions of stars, but what really caught her eye was that it was also overlooking a world, a Brimir be damned world.

She then heard a hissing noise and saw a blonde man wearing what appears to be a green outfit and a tan scarf. "Oh you're awake." He placed the tray of food down the table beside her bed. "You had me worried for a second."

This man was speaking in Albionese, but without that certain accent. "W-Who are you?" she shakily asked him in a slight accent as Albionese was not her native language.

He just gave her a warm smile and sat down on a chair, "My name is Naruto, and there's no need to be afraid. I found you on the ground in the planet Demeter with your wrist slit open."

Her body went stiff as she heard his words. Planet? No, no, no, no, no that can't be right, she's supposed to be in Halkeginia. Wait, that means she's away from them, away from the people who kept calling her Zero or failure, yes maybe she can start anew here.

"So, what's your name?"

"Louise, my name is Louise."

"Well Louise, since you're awake you might as well eat." He said as he got the tray and placed it over her lap. He looked at her deep beautiful pink eyes that matched her long hair, she was certainly beautiful.

She nodded as she got the fork and ate the mashed potatoes and sausages, it was certainly like the food back home… no scratch that, that was no longer her home anymore. As she ate she could not help but look at the beautiful planet outside the window.

"If you're wondering where we are, we're in the Frontier colony of Persephone." Narutp picked up a small rectangular object and pressed what seemed to be a button while pointing it at a view screen, it almost startled her when the black screen sprung to life with moving images.

_"On the Frontier a few days ago, IMC's Port of Demeter was attacked by Militia Insurgents. Reports are sketchy but indications are that the refuelling facilities sustained major damage in the battle. Numerous casualties are indicated, including the mutineer James MacAllan, formerly believed missing in action. High ranking officers in the IMC including-"_

Naruto immediately changed the channel as his face went sour, now the images in the screen was that of what seemed to be a play going on with characters of a family.

"I was there…" Naruto said in a husky voice, "I fought in Demeter."

It seemed that it was some sort of news program to Louise before it was changed, by the tone of the blonde's voice and his face going solemn she could tell that he was some sort of soldier, "Are you, in the Militia?"

"I am." He nodded as he smiled sadly, "James MacAllan was my father, he…" he choked on his own words before continuing, "he sacrificed himself to cripple the IMC fleet, cutting them off from any help from the core systems."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay… he knew what he was getting himself into. He knew the risks."

Louise just looked down at her food as she now felt bad for the young man, she already knew magic probably does not exist where she is but the technology was something she only read in books. She was now living in a science-fiction story. She was in a real life space ship. As she continued eating she listened to his life story as she promised him to tell her life story to him.

He was Naruto Uzumaki, born on an un-named planet in the outer reaches of the Frontier. He grew up in a village called Konoha until the age of five where he was found by James MacAllan and whisked him away. For the next fourteen to fifteen years of his life he grew in a nice simple home, a peaceful life in another Frontier planet until only a few months ago where the IMC attacked and they sent a distress signal to the Militia to aid them, but it was too late. Their town destroyed and hundreds many civilians killed by the IMC. Angered by their actions he and his father joined the Militia. But that too was short lived as a few months later James dies in the Battle of Demeter, sacrificing himself in order to cripple the IMC fleet.

After that Louise told him her story, she was from a planet called Halkeginia, born into the noble family of the Valliere in the kingdom of Tristain. Out of all three daughters she was the one who always had a hard time in her magic.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at her statement that she could do magic, so she showed him… surprisingly her wand was with her the entire time, she thought she left it back at the academy. Because she was unable to do a simple spell he asked him to place the small piece of bread on the floor, with a flick of her wand she tried to cast a spell, only for the bread to explode into a hundred pieces. That pretty much sealed the deal that she could do magic, albeit a bit destructively.

She then continued her story, how she was always called the Zero because of her zero chances of doing any magic. Then her life took a turn for the worst, it was the day for her to summon a familiar. When it was her turn she did all the requirements of summoning a familiar.

"Only that nothing happened, correct?" he finished for her, causing her to nod and tears to start welling in her eyes. "It's okay, you don't have to continue if you it hurts too much."

"No… someone once told me it's better to tell someone."

So she continued once more. The summoning failed, her own classmates started laughing at her but that never really mattered as she the consequences of failing was for her to be disowned by her own family, a noble must always be successful in summoning a familiar. So she was confined to a tower where she would be instructed to improve her magic, but her sorrow was too painful…

"So I tried to take my own life, I didn't want to-to-"

"Hey, hey…" he sat on the bed and hugged her, rubbing her back in a soothing tone, "it's okay, none of that is going to happen to you here. The people here don't care about nobility or stuff like that, all we want is to live a peaceful and simple life."

"I don't want to go back." she said as she wept on his chest.

"You don't have to if you don't want to." He said as he wiped her tears away, "People come to the Frontier to start new lives, some do that to stay away from their old lives, and some come here to escape their problems."

"I want that, a new life."

"And you will have it."

**XXXXXXXX**

A few days had passed and Louise begun her new life in the Frontier colony of Persephone. She decided to live with Naruto as she wouldn't be able to live on her own at the start, that of course only got to the teasing among the Militia. Saying that Naruto got herself a girl to spend the rest of his life with, both of them blushed at the insinuation. Apparently here they call the language of Albion, English, and her native language of Tristanian, French. The language barrier wasn't that much of a problem as she could speak English quite well, learning different languages was required as she was a noble after all. When she showed them her explosive magic they were shocked to say the least, but then began laughing as the pie Bish was eating exploded on him.

Naruto was right, the people didn't care what family she came from, to them she was just another Frontier girl looking to start a new life. It shocked her to no end that the people here live a life of equality, away from nobility.

"Nobility hasn't existed in a long time." Naruto said as he down in the living room, "Only for that to be replaced by large corporations. And now they want our homes so they could feed their greed."

"I didn't think nobility was that bad, I was always taught that the nobility's job was to keep the piece and maintain order."

"That's what the IMC are claiming to do as well." He said, much to her surprise, "But in the end, the IMC soldiers are nothing but mercenaries who follow their greed, they don't care who they have to hurt as long as they are able to get what they want. They destroyed my home and killed my father, and for that I am going to make them pay."

She read the history on the Frontier Militia, a group of traders, pirates, homesteaders and locals banding together to fight the IMC and to protect the homes and lives they created here. It was so much like the commoners back in Halkeginia, but now she saw the commoners in a new light, people who are tired of oppressed and abused, people who are tired of the inequality. Life here was nice, at least she knew how to wash dishes from watching the maids back when she lived the noble life. At least here she won't have to worry about expectations or name-callings, here she is no longer Louise de la Valliere, but just Louise the Frontier girl.

She never expected to love living a simple yet comfortable life, the people here were extremely nice. She even got to see what a Titan looks like, large metallic golems that could be operated by a human or through an AI or artificial intelligence, the technology being used here would have probably been branded as heresy if she still lived in Halkeginia.

At her behest Naruto taught her how to cook, it was actually nice to cook your own food and not have maids do it for you, it felt good to do things on your own for once. She never realized how wonderful the simple life was. She no longer had to hear the angry voices of her mother, her sister Eleonore's insults. But she missed her other sister, the one who always believed in her, the one who always gave her the emotional support, the only one who truly cared, the one who always loved her… Cattleya. If there was one regret leaving Halkeginia, is that she never got to say goodbye to her.

She sat down on the couch with the television on as she placed a notebook on her lap, with a pen she began writing.

_Dear diary,_

_It has been a week now since I have arrived here and I have already grown accustomed to the simple life the people live here. Naruto is currently training the new recruits for the Militia, while the IMC have been pushed back with their fleet severely crippled the war is far from over, but at least we have been given a small moment of respite. I love it here, I love the fact that the people here as so nice to me, that none of them have been calling me names or making fun of my height, Naruto even called me beautiful because of my pink hair and pink eyes, no one but him ever calls me that._

_There is a nice lady who lives next door who always checks up on me, despite her age she always prefers to do things on her own while her sons join the Militia. It makes me wish that she were my mother instead. She always gives me a glass of milk when I pass by from doing the groceries, she told me if I drink more milk I will grow more… maybe I will._

_This world is amazing, the technology here is amazing. Giant metallic golems called Titans are an everyday sight now, they even use vehicles that are powered by electricity. I never thought that they would use the power of a sun to power all our every devices. I guess that is one reason why the IMC is on the defensive, they still use fuel while we use more efficient methods._

_Anyway, life here is good, while I do miss big sister Cattleya I cannot deny the fact that my life has turned out for the better._

_And another thing…_

_I fell in love with a wonderful man._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Louise_

**NA: I enjoyed writing that diary, it is a sweet thing. Finally a Titanfall crossover, it is a really an amazing game, while there is room for a bigger story I think that is what Fanfiction is for.**

**I won't be introducing the Elemental Nations until later as I want to explore more of the Frontier and Halkeginia. Yes Halkeginia is somewhere in the unexplored areas of the Frontier.**

**I just wish they would add a third crossover section.**

**Don't forget to leave a review!**


	2. Prodigal Son

**NA: I hate the Smart Pistol, it is absolutely annoying and unskilled! If you want power go for the Spitfire LMG, that gun is beast.**

**Kushina will be alive from a coma, but Naruto will be somewhat distant at first. Although he will be closer to Kushina since he had never had a mother before, but he will be skeptical about being the heir to a large noble house and the fact that he will be told about his birth father Minato.**

**This is also sort of like a rewrite to my old Eve Online crossover.**

**Theme song: Another world by No Limits**

**Chapter 2: Prodigal Son**

**4 months later**

It had been four months since Louise had arrived and a month since a successful attack on Hammond Robotics' Spectre manufacturing facility. They had successfully drove the IMC back to their heavily damaged base of Demeter, completely crippling the IMC and causing them to go on the defensive. It would be a decade until the IMC receives reinforcements and with more people joining the Militia cause their goal of freeing the Frontier is already within arm's reach. But the war is still far from over and the IMC are still making raids on less populated colonies, while others are fighting with little fuel they have left. Thanks to the efforts of the many colonies within the Frontier they had turned to alternative fuel and solar energy, powering their cities and ships with more fuel efficient means.

**XXXXXXXX**

"Contact, IMC Ogre!" a Militia grunt pointed his finger.

A green Ogre-class Titanw with orange streaks on its armor plating swiveled to the left, pointing its chaingun at the oncoming white Titan. Pulling the trigger it unleashed a torrent of 20mm rounds right at its head, damaging the outer armor as it crept closer. Finding that 20mm rounds were no good against the Titan charged straight at the oncoming IMC Titan and plowed its armored clean off with its fists, grabbing the enemy pilot and throwing him to the ground, killing him. "Bish, any more IMC in the area?"

**"Negative Naruto, they bugged out, I'm detecting slipspace ruptures in orbit."**

"Copy that, we'll secure the area and check for stragglers, then we can go home."

Naruto sighed, they had finally retaken Angel City from the oppressors. The grunts on the ground were now gathering the remaining enemy forces and taking their weapons. Unlike the IMC the Militia treats their prisoners well, showing them that they are better than them. Their field commander was a former IMC officer after all, Marcus Graves. He was once a close friend of James MacAllan and was shocked to hear that James adopted a boy fifteen and a half years ago.

**_Flashback_**

**_1 month earlier_**

_Marcus looked at the young blonde before him, he could honestly see MacAllan in him, his charisma and personality was certainly like him despite not being related by blood. "You're Naruto correct.?"_

_"Yes sir." The blonde nodded as he scanned the South African man, "I hear you were once close to my father."_

_"Indeed, he was… a good man."_

_"I only have one request of you, do not let his death be in vain. He placed a lot of trust in you to lead us, do not betray that trust." With that Naruto turned around and exited the ship's bridge._

_"I won't, I promise you that."_

**_End Flashback_**

Grabbing his Spitfire light machine gun he exited his Ogre and dropped down on the ground, "Make sure they are well taken care of, if there are any injured treat them!" he ordered the grunts to which they nodded and grabbed some stretchers from the landing dropships. An Atlas-class Titan walked up and opened its hatch to reveal a dark haired young man around the same age as Naruto, "Thomas, where have you been?"

"A couple of IMC Titans were causing a bit of a ruckus at the city gates." the pilot replied while pointing his thumb towards his six o'clock, "Took a while for them to finally surrender."

The blonde took a deep breath and ruffled his golden hair, "The IMC still puts up a fight when they are already on the defensive; it's gonna be a while before this war is finally over."

"Could be half a year from now, who knows?"

"Even then we still have to worry about the Core Systems," the blonde walked up to a bench and sat down, grabbing a canteen from his rear and drinking it. "Well one step at a time as Commander Graves says."

Thomas sat down beside his fellow pilot, "Hard to believe it's been four months since Demeter, how much has changed."

"Yeah…"

"Say how is your sweetheart Louise?"

"She's doing good, I mean it's out first time being in a relationship so we're just taking it slow."

"Well that's good at least." The black haired pilot smiled and nodded in approval, "So any chance these POWs will defect to our cause?"

"There's a good chance, I mean commander Graves defected to our side four months ago."

"Excellent point," Thomas stood up and stretched his arms, "Well we better head back, there's still more colonies out there under IMC control."

"Just barely, I mean with the number of uprisings lately."

Thomas laughed as he got back on his Titan, "Yeah… barely."

Naruto shook his head and immediately got back into his Titan, "Best job I ever had." He sighed to himself and closed the hatch.

**[Releasing control to pilot]**

**XXXXXXXX**

**Frontier colony**

**Persephone**

"Ah good morning Louise!" an elderly lady greeted a certain pink haired young woman as she passed by.

"_Bonjour,_ Madame Dobson." The pinkette waved at the woman in her usual French accent while carrying a basket of groceries. She wore a beautiful white summer dress and an orange bandana tied around her hair told up the ponytail.

"How are you today my dear?"

"Good as always, I am just preparing some lunch."

"Naruto is coming back today right?"

"Oui." Louise nodded, "He just called this me morning, they finally liberated Angel City."

"Oh thank god." Miss Dobson sighed in relief, her late husband's birthplace was finally liberated.

_Dear diary,_

_It has been four months since I have begun my new life as a Frontier girl, and a month since Naruto and I had started a relationship together. He has been good to me these past months, we had never been in a relationship before so we both agreed to take it slow for now. My life has turned out for the better, living as a normal person or as the Tristainians would call a commoner has never been satisfying, I can finally live free of the expectations of a noblewoman, never having to worry about living up to the Valliere name. Here I am Louise, a young woman with a wonderful man in her life and with wonderful people. I no longer have to be called Zero or a failure, I can honestly say that I am finally content with my life._

_I wish you could read this big sister Cattleya, I wish I could tell you that I am finally happy and have found someone to love with all my heart. I wish you could see how wonderful this place is, how nice the people are. Oh how it would be wonderful for you to meet Naruto, to meet everyone._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Louise_

"Well I shouldn't keep you hear any longer Louise."

"Oui, I will see you later Madame Dobson."

**XXXXXXXX**

"You called for me commander?" Naruto stepped into the bridge of a Destroyer-class warship, one of the many ships captured by the Militia over the course of these four months.

"Yes…" Field Commander Marcus Graves handed a file to the young man, "I have looked over the files that your father left me, and I located the place of your birth."

"The unnamed planet I was born in, what about it?"

"Well I was hoping that there could be a chance your parents could still be alive."

"Sir with all due respect, James MacAllan is my father, he was the one who raised me after all. Ever since I was kicked out of that orphanage at five, I had accepted the fact that I could have been abandoned. In that particular village I was born in I was a pariah, a demon brat as the called."

"I see… I just wanted to let you know Naruto, the choice of whether you want to go there to find some closure and/or answers are all up to you."

"Yes sir, thank you sir." The blonde saluted and made his way out of the bridge and into the hallways of the massive ship.

"He's a good kid." Bish commented from behind the field commander.

"That he is, Mac raised him well."

"What about his girlfriend Louise? I mean we all know she can do magic as long as she has a wand but have we ever figured out which planet she is from?"

"Unfortunately no," Graves shook his head, "It could be in the out fringes for all we know, we don't exactly know what is out there to begin with so we can't risk sending out a scouting party for the time being. All we know is that it is called Halkeginia."

Bish shrugged as he got back to work, "Sounds medieval to me."

"That it is my friend, that it is." The South African said as he gave out a small chuckle.

**XXXXXXXX**

Louise and many other people were now waiting for the return of their loved ones from the liberation of Angel City, she stood there holding a basket of hamburgers and bottled drinks as she waited. Her smiled widened when she saw the many dropships jumping in and touching down on the landing pads. As soon as the men exited the transports and got down to the ground they were met with their loved ones, Louise was no exception as she ran up to her beloved in a tight hug and a kiss, "I'm home."

"Welcome back." she said as they stood there in a loving embrace.

He took a whiff the wonderful smell coming from the basket she was holding, "I smell hamburgers; did you cook them for me?"

"Of course I did, it's your favorite after all."

**XXXXXXXX**

"So they found your birthplace?"

Naruto nodded as he took another bite of his burger, "I don't know if I should go there or not, I'm already content with my life here. What about you, what would you do if they found Halkeginia?"

Louise sighed as she looked at some children playing on a sandbox, "I don't know, a part of me wishes me to go back and see big sister Cattleya, but another part of me tells me I shouldn't and just live my new life, away from the life of nobility."

"There's a chance my birth parents or at least one of them could be alive. But I wouldn't know how to approach that. I mean already have a father, and he gave his life at Demeter."

The pinkette rested her head on his shoulder, "Well it's your decision mon cher, for now let's finish our lunch."

**XXXXXXXX**

**_"With the IMC still holding strong to the systems surrounding the Demeter system, many of the surrounding colonies bordering the Demeter system have begun to riot, openly declaring their support for the Frontier Militia. Just this week Angel City has been taken over by the Militia, many of the local residences actually relieved that they have been finally liberated from the 'IMC oppressors'. Unfortunately the IMC High Command has nothing to say at this moment as they are still trying to reach their friends in the Core Systems."_**

**_"This is Amanda Locke, Frontier news."_**

"You are doing good work out there people." Graves commended the many men and women in the Militia, "It will only be a matter of time until this war is over, but we must stay on our toes as the IMC are still a fighting force in the Demeter system and the surrounding worlds."

"Any chance of the IMC discovering Naruto's homeworld?" a female pilot spoke up.

"The chances of that are slim, but it is still a chance." Graves answered as he pulled up a hologram of Naruto's birthplace, "Even then we cannot relax as long as the IMC still have a foothold on the outlying systems surrounding Demeter."

"Will we be sending a search party to that world?"

The field commander nodded as he zoomed in on the planet, "We will thanks to the intel Mac left us, we will be hopefully sending an envoy to establish a relation with the village of Konoha, Naruto's birthplace. For now we won't let them know about him until he gives us the go ahead. Another thing, their technology is strangely very behind so be careful, I have a feeling that they will be more than just curious about our tech."

**XXXXXXXX**

"So what's your decision Naruto?"

"I will go… you were right, I do need some closure."

"Are you sure about this?"

"I am." The blonde nodded.

"Well I have one more thing for you." Graves reached into his drawer and put out a military patch on the table, "I want you to lead the 909th company, also known as MacAllan's Raiders."

Naruto gulped as he reached for the patch and saw the motto underneath the insignia, "Never forget."

"I thought it would be fitting for you to lead a unit named after him."

The blonde's breath hitched as he gazed at the patch, "Thank you sir, I won't let you down."

Graves nodded as he placed a hand on his shoulder, "I know you won't, you're his son and legacy after all."

**XXXXXXXX**

The 909th MacAllan's Raiders, a unit comprised of elite pilots in the Frontier Militia, under their command is Naruto Uzumaki, son of the late hero James MacAllan whom thanks to his efforts dealt a crippling blow to the IMC at the Battle of Demeter by sacrificing his life, detonating the nuclear reactors in the refuelling centres.

Right now they were in the mega carrier _Annapolis _prepping for their jump to the unknown planet designated Element, named after the planet's main continent. "Raiders, gather around." Graves ordered as the pilots were prepping for launch. "Alright listen up, you will be going there with the Frontier ambassadors, but you won't be launching in your Titans and will be mostly going on foot. We don't want the locals thinking we've been summoning monsters, as you've all been briefed by Lieutenant Commander Uzumaki these people can be very superstitious."

A female pilot raised her hand, "Should we expect any hostility?"

"I don't know." Naruto answered with a shrug, "I've only lived there till I was five."

"Just be ready for anything," Graves ordered, "you will be permitted to call down your Titans in case of any hostile attack. Alright Raiders, prep for drop."

A dozen Crow dropships utilized by the Militia everywhere were now loading up on troops, munitions and medical supplies. At the lead the Crow was Naruto and three other pilots of MacAllan's Raiders, one of them being Naruto's close friend Thomas. "So were finally going there huh?"

"Keep your eyes peeled Tom, it may be my birthplace but it's a primitive world, and it could be violent as well. We don't know how they would react to foreigners, let alone aliens."

Thomas' jaw dropped, "But we're human!"

The female pilot with them deadpanned, "From another world, so technically we're aliens."

"Always the smart one aren't you Tasha?"

"I try."

The twelve dropships exited the _Annapolis' _hangar and approached the planet, "Alright people prepare to jump in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1… JUMP!"

**XXXXXXXX**

Konohagakure no Sato, also known as the Village Hidden in the Leaves was bustling with people as the village was preparing for their annual chunin exams, at least this time they won't be under attack from a certain snake. A blonde woman wearing a white hat was sitting behind a desk with a scarlet haired woman, both of them with solemn looks as their faces read that something was missing.

"Still no luck, the Anbu can't find him anywhere." The blonde gritted her teeth and clenched her fists as she stared at the only picture of the missing child that the third hokage provided.

"We'll find him Tsunade-sama, I just know it." She placed a hand on the older woman's shoulder, "After all he has to meet his sister, we will find Naruto."

These two people were Tsunade Senju and Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze, the later being the mother to two children, unfortunately the eldest was nowhere to be found after Kushina woke up from a five year long coma. After hearing what happened Kushina had been on fire for the next week after waking up, killing the orphanage matron and some civilian council members responsible for the mistreatment of her baby. No one dared protest as she was the best and most powerful Kunoichi of Konoha, not to mention her husband was the late Namikaze, the Yellow Flash.

Over the years since Tsunade had taken the mantle of hokage she had disbanded the civilian council and arrested all those responsible for Naruto's mistreatment… at least those who are still alive of course. Once again Konoha had become a military dictatorship like it was supposed to be, but for what remained of the Namikaze family it was too late, for the eldest child was still missing.

"Mom, grandma Tsunade?" a girl with red hair and blue eyes peeked in through the door, "Did they find big brother yet?"

"No they haven't Naruko." Kushina shook her head as she walked up to her daughter and hugged her, Naruko Namikaze was born a miracle after the residue of what remained of Minato's chakra sealed within Kushina. She was a spitting image of her mother minus the blue eyes she inherited from Minato. "But don't worry, we'll find him."

Naruko was a young seventeen year old girl and already a Jonin in the Konoha shinobi ranks. She was a prodigy and a genius among her peers alongside her close friend Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon. "I hope so, I want to show him that I'm a really good shinobi now."

"You will musume, you will."

As mother and daughter bonded they heard a thundering noise from outside, Tsunade rushed to the window and widened her eyes at the sight, twelve winged flying machines were flying over Konoha and seem to be landing outside the village gate. "Anbu with me!"

**XXXXXXXX**

"Ambassador Reiger, I hope the jump didn't make you feel sick?"

The elderly man just chuckled and placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder, "Nein, nein, I am fine young man, it isn't my first time being in a dropship, I fought in the Titan Wars after all."

"Apologies, force of habit."

"It is fine kommandant, you vere only doing your job." The man then grabbed is cane and proceeded to walk towards the gate, but were beaten to it as a blonde man with a red haired woman arrived at the scene first with a cadre of masked men. "Vell, it seems we have a welcoming party."

The many pilots and grunts on the other hand stared at the scarlet haired woman as her face resembled their commander, after that they looked at Naruto, thankfully he was still wearing his helmet.

**XXXXXXXX**

Tsunade and Kushina noticed how the men were looking at him and then to a certain helmeted soldier, they were all wielding strange weapons but she deduced they were ranged weapons as they were holding them like crossbows. "My name is Tsunade Senju and this is my friend Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze, may I ask what your people are doing here?"

"Holy shit, did he say Uzumaki?" the strange looking soldiers whispered among themselves, but was heard by both women clearly.

"She has the same last name as the Commander." another said, unfortunately that only made Kushina tremble. Just who were these people? "Ugh… commander." the soldiers straightened when said person walked up to Tsunade and Kushina.

"You should have kept your mouth shut Hiraga." The latter grunt hissed at the former grunt who was beside him.

And lo and behold their assumptions were right. Golden hair shined as the sun touched it, sky blue eyes were locked in their gaze… and whisker marks, three on each cheek.

"I am Lieutenant Commander Naruto Uzumaki of the 909th Titan Company, also known as MacAllan's Raiders, a pleasure to… meet you."

Without even thinking Kushina flung herself onto the young man, tears flowing down her face like a waterfall as she held him in a tight embrace, "You're home… you're home, my baby boy."

All the soldiers had their jaws drop, this young looking woman was the commander's mother, "Holy shit." Thomas muttered, only to get the back of his head slapped by Tasha.

"I uh…" the blonde commander didn't know what to do, he certainly didn't expect to meet his mother on the first day of arrival.

"Big brother!" a girl who was the spitting image of Kushina then came out of nowhere and flung her arms around the two.

Naruto's brain was practically shorting out, he had a sister, _'I have a… I have a... Louise, what would you do?'_

**NA: I'm sure my brain would short out as well, I mean meeting your long lost family on the first day of a new mission is not something you would expect. And yes Saito is a Militia Grunt… aka cannon fodder in the game.**

**I will say it again… I HATE SMART PISTOLS! To all you Smart Pistol users, you all deserve to die!**

**To those who want to play with me, I play on PC my name is Durianix.**

**See you all later and don't forget to review!**

**Omake:**

**The night before the mission to Konoha**

"I think I got a big one here!" Barker was drunk again as he scoured through a garbage bin, "You hear me people!? I GOT A BIG ONE!" he roared as he held up a large garbage bag.

"Barker shut the hell up, some of us trying to sleep!"

"What the hell did Barker do this time!?"

"You tell me!"

A couple of Militia grunts flowed through the area and helped Barker out of the bin, "Hey leave me alone, who the hell do you think you are, I just got a big fish!"

"Sir you're drunk again."

"What are you people doing here, waking us up in the middle of the night?" all soldiers turned around to see angry pink eyes and pink hair. They just angered Louise and cuddling time.

"OH SHIT SHE'S GOT A SKILLET!"

Barker was trying his best to stand still when he saw the familiar pink hair, "Oh hey sweetheart, how's my nephew Naruto doing?"

The last thing Barker saw was a large circular metal coming straight for his face.

*DING*


	3. Firefight at the Land of Sound

**NA: So I got addicted to Titanfall, just started laying a week ago and already level 44, the Spitfire LMG really is something else. I rather not use anything other than the LMG, the gun is godlike.**

**Theme song: Another World by No Limits**

**Chapter 3: Firefight at the Land of Sound**

Inside the Hokage's office Tsunade was now discussing agreements with Ambassador Reiger, as well as how in the world was Naruto with them. "Zat I am afraid I cannot tell you, only he can as he was raised by the Frontier's greatest hero, James MacAllan."

"Is it possible to contact this MacAllan?" Tsunade asked before noticing everyone including Naruto flinch.

"He's dead." Naruto said with his fists clenching.

"Oh…" Tsunade mentally slapped herself for asking such a stupid question.

"James MacAllan vas Naruto's adoptive father, he raised him to become a Titan pilot just like him." The Ambassador informed them, "And look at him now, a commander of an elite unit named after him. Mac vould be proud."

Kushina looked at her long lost son solemnly, he already knew the harshness of war, she wished this James would still be alive just so she could thank him for taking care of her baby boy.

"So you really are my mother?"

Kushina nodded, "Just a week after you disappeared I woke up from a coma, I only wish that you were still here, but Kami had other plans." Tears started to flow down her face, "I'm so sorry."

He walked up to her and gave her a hug to which she happily returned, "Don't be, I don't blame you."

"Thank you."

"Look… I uh, I would at least like to get to know you and my sister more now that I know you're alive, so how about it… mom?"

Kushina gasped when she heard those words, more tears flowed down her face as she pulled him into a tighter hug. "I would like that."

Thomas raised his hand, causing everyone to turn to him, "So uh… anyone know a good place to eat?"

Tasha pinched the bridge of her nose, "Dammit Tom."

**XXXXXXXX**

"So my sister is the hero of the Fourth Shinobi War." Naruto said with an impressed look on his face, the finally reunited Namikaze family were together in a restaurant called Ichiraku's Ramen. "And you want to be Hokage huh?"

"Yup!" the seventeen year old girl grinned and pumped her fist into the air, "I am going to be the greatest Hokage ever ttebane!"

The mother and son laughed, "I have no doubt you will."

"So what about you big brother? Are you going to be a shinobi." Both red heads looked at him attentively, waiting for his answer.

"I uh… not sure, I mean I'm already part of a different military and I wouldn't trade any job for it. It's what I'm good, and the Frontier needs more men like me, we finally have the IMC on the defensive and were so close to freeing the Frontier."

"I understand…" Kushina said with a bit of a sad smile, "I just wish that things were different, but at least you're happy. I still can't believe there are other worlds out there."

"That's the Frontier for you." he said as he picked up his chopsticks and ate his ramen, "People come to the Frontier to start a new life. Of course greedy corporations like the IMC want to exploit its riches, so for the next decade and a half the Frontier was embroiled in a war."

"And how long have you been fighting in this war?" the mother asked him, wanting to know more about his life.

"I've been fighting for more than a year now, dad and I joined after the IMC attacked out colony in Troy, they didn't care who they killed, whether it was a civilian or soldier, so long as they got what they wanted they didn't care."

Kushina knew all too well what kind of people they are, and it made her frown that they still exist to this day. "So how did you guys make them go on the defensive?" Naruko was the one to ask the question.

Naruto lightly frowned, "Six months ago I was part of a large scale assault in the border system of Demeter, our goal was to destroy most of their fuel supply. In the end the operation was successful, but at a high cost."

"Your adoptive father." Kushina connected the dots and placed a hand on her son's.

"Yeah..." The blonde nodded, "Dad had to detonate the reactors manually, locking himself inside the radioactive chamber, I pleaded that he shouldn't do this but he reassured that he had nothing else to teach me, he told he was glad that he got to be my dad and that he knew that I was already in good hands. That's why I carry this patch," he pointed to the insignia on his left shoulder, "I wear it in honor of him."

Kushina was proud he had a sense of honor with him, just like Minato. "At least if the peace talks go well, our village and the Frontier can be allies."

"Oh no, this planet is already part of the Frontier." He said, making them look at him in confusion, "the Frontier is pretty much a collective of united planets and systems, our goal is to protect our lands nothing more nothing less. It just means that your world will be a part of that, no strings attached."

"I've never heard of such a political system before."

The blonde just shrugged and rested his back onto the seat, "Well considering the fact that this village is under a military dictatorship I'm not surprised you do."

Naruko just stared at her older brother, "So a military without shinobi, kinda hard to believe that."

"Well your culture revolves around shinobi while ours is a more modern method. I mean shinobi in our culture haven't existed in centuries."

"So what exactly is this?" Naruko asked as she picked up the Spitfire light machinegun, "I mean I can tell it's a weapon."

"That dear sister, is an amped version of the Spitfire light machinegun, it fires 8.19mm bullets at 780 rounds per minute. Believe me when I say that getting hit by one of these is not pretty, I remember one time I ripped an IMC pilot in half by firing a short burst from this bad boy."

"Oooooh." Naruko awed at the strange contraption, "I bet my friend Tenten would love to have one of these, I mean she's addicted to weapons."

"Naruko-sama, Kushina-sama." A masked man came into the restaurant, "The Hokage needs you."

The younger red head sighed, "I guess I got another mission."

"Looks like we all are." Naruto said as he looked at his left arm with a small view screen, "Seems we're doing a joint mission together."

**XXXXXXXX**

"So what do we have?" Naruto asked the hokage.

"We have enemy shinobi from the Hidden Village by Sound, your goal is to liberate a small village to the north. Ambassador Reiger has spoken to his superiors and has agreed to initiate a joint mission between you and two of our teams."

"Understandable, so besides my mother's team who is the second?"

"You will be joining with Team Seven, led by Jonin Kakashi Hatake."

"Let's get moving then."

**XXXXXXXX**

"So we're going inside that flying machine?" the younger read head stared at the metallic vehicle with triangular wings, "Is it safe?"

"Of course it is, I've ridden it multiple times. Come on I'll show you in."

The Crow dropship was spacious with seats in the front part of the ship, to the rear sides were two retractable doors and a rear ramp to the rear. On the top was a defensive gun to defend itself from enemy aircraft and weapons at the front for offensive purposes. It had both atmospheric and zero-g flight capability, allowing an ease of access throughout the frontier, it was so well made that it was also sold to civilian consumers.

"Bish you got the map of the Land of Sound?" the blonde asked as they entered the ship.

"Yup, it's north of the Land of Fire, honestly how Mac got a map of this place I'll never know."

"You and me both," the blonde said with a chuckle, "Bish I would like you to meet my mom Kushina and my younger sister Naruko."

The Asian looking man just nodded, "Nice to meet you two, I'm Bish, their combat intel specialist."

"A pleasure to meet a friend of my son." The older red head bowed.

Naruto then opened a channel to the other two Crow dropships joining in on the mission, "Alright listen up!" his voice made his mother and sister jump in surprise at his stern voice, "We have been granted the pleasure of joining our new friends in a joint mission, I assume you have all been briefed so I'm just going to summarize it. Our location is north of Fire Country in a place called the Land of Sound, our objective is to liberate a small village right at the border. So expect enemy shinobi in the area, I'm sure you all are aware that they are very agile and will use strange abilities as we were briefed earlier by Lady Tsunade, pilots I want you all on your toes and stay on the move when facing them. Whatever you do, not engage them on one-on-one. If you have smart pistols, use them."

Kushina was impressed at his commanding aura, she was also proud and happy that he was very much like her late husband. _'Oh Minato, if you could see him now.'_

"Remember, jet packs and parkour is key to fighting enemy shinobi. After this mission we will probably be getting extra training for anti-shinobi tactics. So for now play it safe."

Naruko and Kushina almost yelped when they felt the dropship jolt, they looked out the window to see that they were moving upwards. _'Oh wow we're flying!'_ Naruko thought as she kept staring at the window, getting a few chuckles from her brother and his teammates.

"You'll get used to it." Bish chuckled as he sat down on the passenger's seat with his computer, "Flying is part of everyday life in the Frontier. By the way Naruto, how's Louise these days, she fitting in nicely?"

"She is, she's already adjusted to Frontier life quite nicely."

"Naruto?" Kushina tapped her son's shoulder, "Who's Louise?"

"Oh, my girlfriend… we're living together."

Both red heads looked at the blonde with their eyes wide open.

"What?" Said blonde looked between his mother and sister.

"EH!?"

**XXXXXXXXX**

"Achoo!" Louise grabbed a napkin and cleaned her nose, "I thought I felt something." She just shrugged and went back to cutting the vegetables for tonight's dinner. It had been only half a day since Naruto left for Konoha and she already got a message from him.

_Dear diary,_

_I am happy to know that Naruto's mother is alive, and it even made me happier to know that he has a sister. But hearing that also made me think if big sister Cattleya, I hope she is doing well, it breaks my heart to know that she thinks I am dead. Perhaps it is best that way, at least in the eyes of the nobility of Tristain the Valliere had gotten rid of their failure, I am sure my mother would be relieved to know that she no longer has to nag and scold me every time I fail to perform the most basic of magical spells. In a way I am thankful I tried to take my own life, if I had not I would not have met Naruto, despite only knowing him for half a year I had grown to love him more and more. He had truly taught me how to love and enjoy life. _

_Anyway right now I am just preparing tonight's dinner with Madame Dobson from next door with her grandchildren and daughter-in-law Mary. Mary is a sweet woman with a heart of gold, always cheering people up with her bright smile. It makes me wish I could be that optimistic but I cannot complain, having her around is truly wonderful, she has become like a sister to me._

_Life here in Persephone is truly what I have only dreamed of, no yelling, no name-calling, and most certainly no Kirche. I thought living like a commoner would make me miserable, but it is the exact opposite, it is living like a noble that had me miserable and depressed._

_I honestly cannot wait for the day that Naruto will finally ask me to be his wife._

_On the other hand uncle Barker was drunk again last night, I had no choice but to knock him unconscious with my skillet, honestly that man has no self-control when it comes to holding his alcohol. He just had to interrupt my cuddling time with mon amour. Nobody protested as all the soldiers knew what happens when I have a skillet in hand, it's quite amusing to see their scared faces._

_Overall life is wonderful, I would never trade it for anything in this universe, if there was a chance that I could go back to Halkeginia, I would not take it, I have everything I have ever wanted here._

_With love,_

_Louise_

A voice came from behind her as an elderly lady was cooking some soup, "Louise, are you done with the vegetables?"

"Oui Madame Dobson, I'm already working on the beef."

"Ah wonderful," the elderly woman smiled, "it is so nice to have you here Louise."

The pinkette just gave her a heart-warming smile, "It is a pleasure being here."

**XXXXXXXX**

"YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!?" Kushina shook her son.

"Yes, yes, I have girlfriend, now stop shaking me!"

Kushina frowned and nodded, he was nineteen years old but could not help shake the feeling that he's already been taken away from her… in an emotional sense.

"Mom, I'm nineteen."

"I know but…"

"Louise is a wonderful person, and we've already been living with each other for almost half a year now. We can talk about this later okay? Right now we have a job to do."

She reluctantly nodded while Naruko just kept on staring at him, he turned to his sister and spoke to her as well, "That means you too Naruko."

She pouted cutely and just sat back down.

Bish inwardly chuckled as his eyes never left his computer, "We're coming up on the village, detecting life signs, two clicks out."

Naruto grabbed a Kraber AP Rifle and opened the left hatch, the people inside could feel the wind flowing inside before subsiding, the blonde aimed his sights and spotted a couple of people wearing the same outfits, slightly purplish-grey outfits with cow camouflage around their necks, "Spotted a couple of sound ninjas two kilometres out, I'm taking a shot."

_'From two kilometres?' _Kushina raised her eyebrows, but was nearly deafened from the loud bang that came from her son's massive firearm. The sound was so loud it rang through the ears of the two shinobi within the dropship while the rest just shrugged it off.

"And down he goes." Naruto said as he pulled the bolt back and fired off another shot, killing the second guard.

"Excellent shot as always commander!" the Crow's pilot said as he lowered the aircraft to a more comfortable height. "Approaching drop point in five."

"You have your objectives people!" the blonde said, putting his helmet on and placing the large rifle back on its rack, "Let's free this village!"

Naruto once again surprised her once again, once the ramp opened Naruto and his men simply jumped down onto the ground like it was nothing, unaware that the jetpacks they have mitigated the fall.

The militia pilots and their soldiers were met with enemy resistance, just like they were instructed the pilots used their parkour expertise and jetpacks to counter the sound ninjas' high mobility. Kushina and her daughter immediately got down on the ground and drew their swords and chakra chains, using them as superheated whips to slice their enemies in half. While the Militia soldiers were impressed they knew better than to watch them, they had a job to do after all, combat medics were already on the ground treating their wounded comrades, but thankfully their body armour was much thicker than that of a standard shinobi flak jacket, so their wounds were only minor.

Normally the sound ninjas would expect Konoha and they would have put up a good fight, but they never expected a third party to come into the equation. They wielded weapons and technology that would make Orochimaru drool. While they were inflicting wounds on their new enemies none of them could get in close without having to get lead embedded in them, contraptions that shot out small metallic objects at such high velocities that unlike kunai and shuriken they could not see them clearly.

The Militia were impressed that the Sound ninjas were holding their own despite the disadvantages, aiming his machinegun at the enemy Naruto unleashed a torrent of hot lead, shredding any Sound ninja he sees. Tasha with her Smart Pistol fired a burst with all rounds hitting their targets with deadly accuracy.

This was the advantage of the Smart Pistiol MK5, it uses specialized 9mm rounds that are equipped with guidance systems that once the pistol locks onto a group of targets it will unload onto them with deadly precision. It is a weapon favored by those who prefer a more agile approach to their enemies, it is where the use of parkour that it truly shines as while running on a wall the weapon can lock on to a group of targets as long as the targeting box on the user's HUD faces his/her desired target. But when facing an enemy pilot it will take more than a single shot as they are equipped with gear that counters the Smart Pistol's locking capabilities, especially against pilots that utilize tactical cloak.

Kakashi could not help but look at his senei's son, how much he was so like him, he could tell that despite wearing a helmet he is so much like him in looks, personality, smarts, leadership, and charisma. He could already see it in him as he was unflinching in the face of adversity. Whoever raised him had certainly done a great job in doing so.

"Sarah, I think it's time to give our new friends a demonstration." Naruto said as he placed a hand on the left side of his helmet where the ear was located.

**[Copy that Naruto, standby for Titanfall.]**

**NA: And shazam! Time for the Titans to make their debut in the Elemental Nations!**

**So yeah the setting is pretty much after the Fourth Shinobi World War, but of course Orochimaru is still out there, as well as many, many criminals. And I believe an attack by the IMC would be nice as well.**

**So I just got an idea from reading pain17ification's fanfic Heart of a Ninja, why not go from one world to another? In this case it is from one crossover to another crossover, so right now we're in Narutoverse, later on we are going to Familiar of Zero.**

**So what do you guys want to see? We have Magi the Labrynth, Fairy Tail, One Piece (Although that will be a bit difficult for me to write.), and many more! The possibilities are endless when you can travel to different worlds.**

**I will see you guys later and do not forget to review and tell me what anime/manga world do you guys want to see in this fic?**


	4. Memories

**NA: Here is the fourth chapter, please enjoy!**

**Theme song: Another World by No Limits**

**Chapter 4: Memories**

**[Standby for Titanfall.]**

The heavens trembled at the sound of a thundering noise, Kushina and the rest of the Konoha shinobi looked up to see several fiery objects coming down towards them, but instead of colliding onto the ground and creating craters, they separated with humanoid metal beings coming out of them and land on the ground with a loud bang.

Kushina watched her son run towards one of them, and to her surprise it grabbed him and placed him inside. She looked at the insides of the machine for a brief moment and it looks like he was sitting on a seat with strange controls. After the lid of the machine closed the a voice was heard from it as it began to move.

**[Releasing control to pilot.]**

"Alright, Raiders continue the assault!" a synthetic voice spoke out of the machine that sounded very much like Naruto's.

The rest of the pilots did the same and got into the towering machines wielding larger versions of their weapons. Naruto opened fire with his chaingun, ripping the Sound ninjas to shreds, blood and limbs flew everywhere as the Sound ninjas tried to take down the towering machines. But not even their weapons and jutsus were a match as the giant beings of metal had some sort of shield protecting them.

The Konoha ninjas went numb as they saw the carnage, Sound ninjas retreating to only be cut down by their highly advanced and highly destructive weapons. Within a few minutes the carnage stopped with the machines surrounding the mayor's home.

"Come out with your hands up!" Naruto ordered through the machine's speaker.

In a few seconds an elderly man came out with his hands up, "Please don't hurt us, there are children inside!"

"Tell them to come out slowly."

The man nodded and did as he was told, a total of a dozen children came out, some of them wounded from what appeared to be slashes. "This is all that's left of the village, the rest were killed by the Sound ninjas."

Naruto's machine opened and he got down to meet the mayor, "You did what you could…" he looked to see that the children were no older than at least ten years old, he sighed solemnly, "It's only right that we bring them back with us, but what of you?"

"I will go with them."

"Very well." He nodded as he turned to his men, "Radio the guys back at Konoha, we got a few more for pickup!"

Kushina and Kakashi were impressed by the display of leadership he was showing, the medics had already gotten to work in treating any wounded, including the children. Wanting to get closer to her brother, Naruko decided to help Naruto in treating the wounded, thanks to Tsunade's teachings she knew how to treat wounded, and her skills with healing impressed the medics greatly.

As two more Crows arrived, they carefully loaded the children and the mayor on board, not wanting to scare them Naruto rode with them. "Bish, the children and the rest back on board, let's get out of here."

**XXXXXXXX**

"So those things we see outside are called Titans?" Tsunade asked Kushina to which the red head nodded.

"They're powerful weapons, and Naruto knows how to use them. It scares me that people from other worlds have such weapons, I can only imagine what their wars are like out there."

"If the council were still around they would be demanding that they hand over their weapons, thank Kami they're no longer around."

"Imagine if Danzo were still around."

The two women shuddered, if that old warhawk were still alive he would be mobilizing his Root to capture their weapons and kill them all. "So I take that Naruto doesn't want to become a shinobi?"

Kushina shook her head, "No, he has no intention of becoming one, he did tell me that he would be more than happy to learn a few things from me but that's the best I will get out of him, he is absolutely loyal to the Militia."

"Can't blame him, I mean those people are practically his family as well."

**XXXXXXXX**

Being the curious girl that she is Naruko decided to take a look at one of the Titans, Naruto helped her up and showed her the controls of a standard Atlas-class Titan, "See here? You grab these controls and move them around like you would moving your arms. She did as she was told and lifted her right arm, making the machine's right arm move as well.

Naruko smiled happily that it responded to her movements, "This is so cool!"

"It is right?" he laughed and ruffled her hair making her pout, "Alright that's it for now as the guys are going to do some maintenance."

"K'."

Kushina smiled as she looked at the scene from a distance, her children were bonding as siblings should. At least now she can make up for all the years lost, she approached her children as Naruto helped his sister down, "Naruto, why don't you come home with us for some dinner? I'm sure you must hungry."

"I would like that."

**XXXXXXXX**

The Namikaze manor, it was a large Japanese style mansion with a large garden in the front lawn and the back, "This is place is amazing." He smiled as he stepped into the property with his family.

Naruko gave her older brother a wide grin, "It is, mom says that the Namikaze family were a well renowned clan since the beginning of Konoha's founding."

Dinner was splendid, although Naruto would say it isn't as good as Louise's cooking but he decided not to say it at all for the sake of not hurting his mother. Kushina brought them to the living room to show them pictures of Minato and some baby pictures of Naruko much to the younger red head's dismay. To be honest he was a bit saddened that he wasn't part of any of them, but it is to be expected when you were raised in a different world by a different parent.

"This was supposed to be yours." Kushina pulled out an empty picture album, waiting for it to be filled with memories.

In return Naruto raised his gauntlet and pulled out a small device, pressing the small button it revealed a small hologram of a younger him and a brown haired man holding him up on an Ogre Titan. "That's me and my dad, that was the first time I ever stepped into a Titan."

"He looks like a very nice man."

"He was… best dad I ever had."

Kushina was a bit hurt by those words, she had no doubt that Minato would have been an amazing father but the fact that it was this man who raised her son she could not hold it against him, she had no right to.

The blonde then scrolled to the next picture of him a few years later after they joined the Militia, "Oh this is actually a recorded video… computer play recording."

**[Initiating playback]**

**"How much has this guy had to drink?" the voice of Naruto was heard in the video.**

**"I'M THROUGH WITH THE FRONTIER!" the man slurred, "YOU HEAR ME MACALLAN!? IM THROUGH!"**

"Oh great…" Naruko groaned, "a male version of baa-chan."

"Naruko." Kushina frowned at her daughter, Tsunade wasn't that bad… right?

**Naruto leaned closer and immediately covered his nose, "Damn this guy smells, dad do you know him or something?"**

**"Yeah." The brunette nodded as he opened the large manhole lid, "Barker was my wingman during the Titan Wars."**

"Titan Wars?" Kushina gave her son a questioning look.

The blonde shrugged, "Dad was an ex-IMC soldier fifteen years back before he led a mutiny on the IMS Odyssey and founding the Colony on Troy where I grew up in. Uncle Barker on the other hand became a drunk during his time in Angel City in the video we're watching."

**Barker being held up by an Atlas Titan was slurring and throwing punches in the air, "I'M GONNA KICK ALL YOUR ASSES!" he was then lowered down into the manhole, "HEY WHO DO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!?"**

"A big ball of sunshine that guy is." Naruko deadpanned at the pathetic look of the drunk, she had no doubt this guy will get along just fine with Tsunade.

**MacAllan shrugged as he got into the manhole with a grunt, "He may not look like much but trust me, we're gonna need him, he's a hell of a pilot. Naruto you be careful out there."**

**"You trained me for this kind of thing dad, I'll be fine. Just make sure he doesn't take a piss on the way out."**

The Namikaze family laughed at those words, "It seems you inherited some of mom's sarcasm!"

"Hey!" she whacked her daughter at the back of her head before turning to her son, "So what were you guys doing there?"

"We were to be a diversion while dad gets uncle Barker out, he was the best pilot in the Frontier and he knew a lot of top secret IMC locations that no one imagined had existed."

**"Alright people, we got a job to do!"**

**"Guys I'm getting a reading just above the city, it's big… WHOA!" In the distance a large ship jumped into the area, "Guys an IMC super carrier just jumped in."**

**"MacAllan, we know you have Barker, there is no escape, give yourself up!"**

**"Like hell he will." Naruto growled, "Everyone engage the IMC forces, we need to buy them more time!" the blonde pilot used his parkour and jet pack to run up the walls and get to the rooftops, he equipped his Sidewinder and fired a few rockets at the oncoming IMC Titan. Seeing as it was still intact he did the one thing any pilot was trained to do.**

"You jumped on the Titan!? Are you crazy!?"

Naruto chuckled as he gave his mother a reassuring smile, "Easy mom, we do that all the time, besides it's an effective tactic that has been proven many times over."

**Naruto got onto the back of the Titan and pulled the lid covering its internals, grabbing his machinegun he poured the entire 80 round mag into it, causing the machine to go critical and for Naruto to retreat to the safety of the rooftops. The enemy pilot ejected into the air, enough time for Naruto to reload his weapon and to go after the IMC pilot. He jumped from rooftop to rooftop pursuing to find his enemy firing an assault rifle at him.**

**"Damn IMC!" he growled as he returned fire with his machinegun, causing the pilot to duck back into cover, he tried to peek back out but only for Naruto to drop kick him and shoot him directly at the chest, "Dad, what's your status?"**

**"We're on our way out, what's going on out there?"**

**"We got the IMS _Sentinel_ hovering over the city." Sarah was the one to answer his question.  
><strong>

**"Tell our fighters to launch and aim for its stabilizers."**

**"What, are you crazy!? Our fighters don't have enough firepower to take down a supercarrier!"**

**"Sarah, Mac knows what he's doing." Bish intervened, "I'm issuing the order for our fighters to scramble and aim for the _Sentinel_'s stabilizers."**

**"Sarah, get my Titan down here." Naruto ordered as he marked the ground near him.**

**The woman simply sighs and nods, "Roger that, standby for Titanfall."**

"I'm guessing that this Sarah didn't really understand tactics that much?"

"It's not that mom." Naruto shook his head, "She wasn't used to commanding such a large force, it was a blessing for them that dad became the field commander of our operations, Sarah was more covert ops, kinda like your Anbu."

"So it's more on lack of experience."

"Precisely."

**Inside the Titan Naruto was engaging the IMC Titans in his sights, unleashing a torrent of 20mm lead on their hull. One of them went critical causing Naruto to go in for the kill and literally punched it, grabbing the enemy pilot and throwing him at a wall.**

"Ouch," Naruko winced "that's gotta hurt."

**"Caution, you are outnumbered 2 to 1."**

**Naruto didn't care, he just kept on firing at the IMC Titans, his buddies on the ground got their rocket launchers and fired salvo after salvo of Anti-Titan ordnances. Thanks to their help they were able to take down the remaining Titans.**

**"Guys the battles over, everyone get to the evac point." Bish told everyone through the radio.**

**"Copy that, Dad we're pulling out, the ****_Sentinel_**** is in full retreat from sustaining heavy damage but we took too much losses."**

**"Alright, we just barely got out, I'll you see you all back at the ****_Redeye._****"**

**[Ending playback]**

"And that was that, we got Barker out and on the next mission we managed to destroy the supercarrier Sentinel."

"That's some war… how did you get through all of that?"

"It was all thanks to Louise, she was the one who helped me get through it all." He scrolled to the next picture showing him and Louise.

"She's beautiful." Naruko stared at the picture of the young woman with long pink hair and eyes as pink as a gemstone.

"She is."

**XXXXXXXX**

It was the next day and Louise was at work in the market, she had decided to work with Miss Dobson and her fruit stand, "Louise, are the strawberries here yet?"

"No _Madame_ Dobson." The pinkette shook her head, "_Monsieur_ Iglesia said it would arrive within the hour."

"Ah I see, well it cannot be helped, today isn't a busy day after all. Well we are done for today Louise, you can go home now."

_Dear diary,_

_Working with Madame Dobson in her fruit stand is really fun, once again I am show what it means to live a simple life with common people. Naruto had sent me a message this morning that he will be home within the week, I cannot wait for him to come home._

_I had begun to worry when Field Commander Graves informed me that they had found Halkeginia and have already begun treaty talks with the Kingdom of Tristain. He had assured me that he will do his best and try not to reveal that I am alive, but I already understood that that kind of thing would be difficult considering a rumor like that could spread if one soldier lets it slip. So I had decided to take firearm lessons with the many women in the Militia, I chose the RE-45 Autopistol because of how easy it was to handle and how cheap it was to get one because of how many there were out there, I have no doubt that once the Vallieres find out that I am alive they will send men to take me back. I will do whatever it takes to secure my happiness, if blood must be shed then so be it… I just hope I am ready for such a thing and that Naruto comes home soon, he would know what to do._

_I have no doubt that my 'father' would start calling me a disgrace of the Valliere name for deciding to live like a commoner and to be in a relationship with a commoner. He always preached about how the life of a noble is the only good life to live… how wrong he was._

_Well enough of my rambling, today there weren't that much customers as it was during the middle of the week with market day always on a Sunday. It was nice to see some familiar faces walking by and to see new arrivals coming out of the transport ships each week. The town isn't that big as Persephone was one of the least populated colonies out there but it did have one of the largest garrisons of Militia troops._

_I hope you are doing okay big sister Cattleya, because I am._

_Love,_

_Louise_

She sighed as leaned on her desk and stared at the ceiling of her home, placing her pen down and closing her diary she looked out the window to see that her home was on a small hill overlooking the town. She smiled as she saw children in the playground playing, she then began to imagine blonde haired pink eyed children running around the house with another baby in her arms, she imagined a family of her own with the man she loves.

Her pet kitten Lelia jumped onto her lap and purred, she smiled and stroked the cat's soft fur and asked the cat, "What do you think Lelia, would I be a good mother?"

**XXXXXXXX**

**Halkeginia**

Commoners, commoners who use technology that are a thousand years more advanced than theirs, and what was worse is that many of the nobility of Tristain were insulted that they were commoners. It was unbelievable that none of their people had magic or nobility in their culture, but Henrietta had to keep the peace and went on with the talks with the Frontier.

Right now a Frontier delegate were headed to the noble house of the Valliere, Marcus Graves himself volunteered for this as he wanted to personally see what the Vallieres were like. And he can see why Louise had such low opinions of them, but it troubled him to see that the mother Karin was in a depressed state, then there was the eldest sister Eleonore and the middle child Cattleya. Cattleya looked so much like Louise and seemed to be the more mature one.

Despite being slightly depressed Karin had to put up a face in order to proceed with the talks.

In the hallway Cattleya was simply walking to the living room where her parents and sister were when she overhear a few of the Frontier soldiers speaking to each other, being curious she hid herself by the corner and listened.

"That Cattleya lady, she looks so much like Louise."

"Shut up Saito." One of the hissed, "Louise asked us to keep this quiet, she told us she doesn't want them knowing she's alive, remember?"

"Right, sorry…"

The older pinkette widened her eyes and placed her hands on her mouth in shock, _'Little Louise, she's alive?'_

"Do you want her to use the skillet on us like she did Barker? You know how scary she gets when she's mad."

"You don't have to tell me twice."

"Just keep this quiet, Louise isn't asking much."

"Right, right."

_'She's alive, she's alive! Oh thank Brimir she's alive!' _tears were welling around Cattleya's eyes, relieved that her precious Little Louise is alive and well. But why, why did Louise want to keep it a secret that she's alive? She had to know, she will try and arrange an agreement for her to come with them, perhaps that Marcus Graves can help…

She will see Louise, no matter what.

**NA: And there you have it! Chapter 4 of this exciting series, thanks to Saito's idiocy Cattleya finds out Louise is alive.**

**Don't forget to review and see you guys around!**


	5. New Arrivals

**NA: So here we are in the next part of Titanfall, enjoy**

**Theme song: Another World by No Limits**

**Chapter 5: New Arrivals**

"Be sure to visit, okay?" Kushina hugged her son as he was about to leave.

The blonde nodded as he returned the hug, "I will mom, I'll see you later."

It was time for Naruto to return to Persephone, a garrison will remain in Konoha for the embassy they are going to build but as for MacAllan's Raiders, they have been ordered to return home to prepare for Halkeginia. That of course made Naruto worry, he did not expect Louise's home world to be found so soon. He just hoped that Louise will be alright.

**XXXXXXXX**

**Halkeginia**

"Excuse me, monsieur Graves?"

Marcus Graves turned around to see a young woman in her early twenties approach him, she had bright pink hair and pink eyes, but most of all she looked very much like Louise, there was no doubt she was her older sister. "Is there something I can do Miss Cattleya?"

"Yes, is it possible if we can speak in private?"

_'Damn, I think she found out.'_ "Of course."

Needless to say his suspicions were correct, but what surprised him the most was her request, "Miss Cattleya, you must understand what you're asking of me?"

"I know what I am asking of you Monsieur Graves, the nobility will simply see this as a sign of diplomacy, I am simply doing this for Louise. I am the only who knows she is alive, all I want to do is see her again."

"Louise never wanted anyone to know she was alive to begin with."

"Which is why I want to hear it from her why she did it."

The South African looked at the woman and the determination in her eyes, seeing as there was no saying no to this he sighed, "I will see what I can do, but I can't make any promises."

She smiled, "Thank you Monsieur Graves, that is all I ask."

**XXXXXXXX**

Louise was nervous, Graves had messaged her that her sister Cattleya found out and that she has requested that she be able to come here. Seeing as there was no saying no to her beloved sister she reluctantly agreed, while it was nice to be able to see her sister once more she did not know whether or not Cattleya had informed the rest of the family, for all she knew Cattleya could be bringing the entire family with her. She was not going to take any chances even if it was Cattleya coming, on her table she was cleaning her RE-45 autopistol, Cattleya may be a pacifist at heart but there was no doubt in her mind that their mother would be sending some of the Manticore Knights to escort her. The problem is that it made her all the more nervous, she had never taken a life before, not like her lover Naruto who is a soldier.

At least it brought her some comfort knowing he will be returning tonight.

**XXXXXXXX**

"Cattleya…"

"Oui maman?" Cattleya turned to her mother who was at the door, she had just finished packing for her trip to Persephone. "Is there something you need, I cannot delay as I will be leaving tonight."

"Precisely, I want Eleonore to come with you."

"What?" Cattleya had to withhold a look of shock as she cannot allow her mother to be suspicions, "Is there a reason why?"

"I thought it would be fitting that your sister would come with you, mainly because she needs a vacation. After Louise's death, she had started blaming herself for what had happened. I believe this trip will help her at least."

"I see." _'Forgive me Louise.'_ She the nodded, "Very well, please let her know I will be waiting for her at the front."

"I will."

_'Louise, I'm sorry.'_

**XXXXXXXX**

"I'm sorry, my mother insisted that she come." Cattleya whispered to the field commander as they boarded a Crow.

The South African sighed, "It can't be helped, your mother holds more political power after all. Let's just hope your sister is more lenient about this, she has quite the temper unfortunately."

Across them was a downcast Eleonore with her bags beside her, ever since Louise 'killed' herself she had never been the same, she began to regret looking down on Louise and always being strict on her. She never realized that it would drive Louise to do what she did.

Cattleya looked on with worry, she did not know what would happen if Louise saw her she worried her youngest sister would react badly to it. She could only pray that it would at least go well.

**XXXXXXXX**

Thankfully Graves informed her, but that of course did not bode well for her. _'Oh God she's coming here too.'_ She paced back and forth across the living room while Naruto watched.

"Love, I know you're worried but pacing isn't going to help."

"I know that!" she exhaled while she grabbed her hair, "But the one sister I do not want to see is coming here!"

"Then at least make the best of it." He got up and gave her a hug, "I know you don't hold her in high regard, but at least make the effort to mend things with her."

"Alright."

"That's my girl." He smiled as he leaned down and gave her a kiss, "Mmm." He grinned through the kiss as it heated up, "Vanilla, I like vanilla."

Louise said nothing as she just moaned into the kiss, her legs wrapping around her waist as she wrapped her arms around this neck.

"Should would we continue here or in the bedroom?"

"I don't care." She replied as she continued kissing him while he carried her all the way back to their room, the sound of moans and groans escaping the room as their bed rocked and squeaked.

**XXXXXXXX**

Naruto panted alongside Louise as the only things covering them was the bed cover. They had made love to each other, their first time. Louise was glowing as she placed her head on his bare chest, "That was…"

"…amazing." He finished as he wrapped an arm around her, "You're amazing."

Her face flushed as she looked at his face with a smile, "I love you."

"I love you too."

**XXXXXXXX**

At the spaceport the couple now waited for the arrival of Cattleya and Eleonore. Naruto kept his arm wrapped around the pinkette to calm her down and make her feel little less nervous. "Everything's going to be okay Louise."

She nodded as she spotted a Crow descending onto the platform, she sighed as she watched the doors of the dropship open to reveal a tall pink haired woman and a blonde woman. The latter froze as she stared at the smaller pinkette, Louise just stood there a little surprised at the face Eleonore was making.

Naruto just gently pushed his lover forward while grinning, "See, I told you… she would miss you."

Both elder sisters approached them with the oldest trembling, "L-L-L-Louise, y-y-y-y-y-you're alive." Tears then began to flow down the blonde woman's cheeks, she then dropped her bags and ran up to the girl, "LOUISE!"

Louise was shocked beyond measure, she had never seen Eleonore this vulnerable before. She did not know how to react but was then surprised to hear her sister speak again.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

The younger pinkette's eyes softened and just returned the hug, "Hello big sister Eleonore."

**XXXXXXXX**

"So that's how you got here." Cattleya said as they were now inside the home of Louise and Naruto, "And this is your lover?"

"I am." Naruto nodded, "Naruto Uzumaki, commander of the 909th Titan Company, known as MacAllan's Raiders."

"Louise, you're in a relationship with a-"

Louise glared at her oldest sister, "I would appreciate it if you did not use that word, big sister Eleonore. You should already realize this is the lifestyle I had chosen ever since I arrived here, magic does not exist here."

"But don't you miss the life of a noble?" Eleonore asked, trying to change the younger pinkette's mind.

"No." Louise was unfazed, "I know what you are trying to do, and believe me when I say it will not work. I love my new life here, you will not take that away from me."

Cattleya placed a hand on Eleonore's so she could diffuse this situation, "I understand Louise, I am just happy you are finally happy with your life."

Louise smiled gratefully at the older pinkette, "Thank you big sister Cattleya, thank you for always believing in me."

"And thank you Monsieur Naruto." Cattleya turned to the male blonde, "Thank you for watching over her and taking care of her."

"Anything for her." He smiled as he laced his fingers with Louise's.

"Does mother know?"

"No." Cattleya shook her head, "Eleonore and I are the only ones who know."

"Good… I want to keep it that way."

"But why!?" Eleonore stood up in shock at what Louise just said.

The youngest of the three sisters frowned, "If she finds out, she will do anything to bring me back. I do not want to go back to a life filled with disappointment and endless expectations, not to mention mother and father were planning to marry me off to that Viscount Wardes. The life of a noble is not for me."

"Eleonore, sit down." Cattleya ordered, "Louise has already made her decision."

She did as he was told as she finally lost the resolve to try and convince Louise to change her mind, never had she thought that she would lose an argument with Louise. "I just wanted what's best for you."

"That was what you thought," Louise said as she looked at Eleonore's defeated look, "you never even bothered to ask me what I want."

Wanting to break the ice between them Naruto clasped his hands to get their attention, "Well, it's about dinner time so why don't we go out and get something to eat? There is a festival going on right now and it would be nice if both of you could join us."

"We would love to." Cattleya nodded with a smile.

**XXXXXXXX**

The Frontier Festival, an event celebrating the defeat of the IMC at the Battle of Demeter. People brought out all kinds of food from many different cultures, this only amazed the older sisters more as they watched people from many different nationalities share their food with each other. The Frontier Militia even joined in with their Titans used as fun rides for children. Music and bands were playing on stages set up all around town.

Louise with her lover walked around each food stall, trying out different kinds of food and so far she enjoyed sushi the most, the way you could prepare raw fish and make it edible interested her and wanted to know how to do it. She chatted and laughed along with Naruto, eating many kinds of food and trying many beverages that the people had made.

Both the sisters saw how much Louise was smiling, "I've never seen her smile like this before, not since she was a little girl."

"She's changed." Cattleya said, "She grew up, she's no longer the Little Louise we knew, this is Louise the adult."

**XXXXXXXX**

In the border entering the Frontier a lone ship colored white with pink stripes along the side was limping as its engines were damaged from what seemed to be an attack on the ship. Inside the ship's bridge the crew seemed to be unharmed so it was safe to say that the damage was on its outer hull. A blonde woman with hair that went down to her neck pressed a button, "This is Tsubasa Katagiri of the AKB0048, to anyone in the vicinity our ship is heavily damaged… to anyone please respond."

The woman sat down on the control's seat, "Please respond."

**[This is the Frontier Militia Super Carrier ****_Annapolis,_**** we hear you, we have you on our sensors and are jumping to your coordinates.]**

"Oh thank god." Tsubasa sighed in relief while the rest of the crew cheered that they were going to be saved.

"Senpai…" a young girl seated beside her spoke up, "they said Frontier Militia, I've never heard of them."

"Neither have I, I just hope they're friendly."

**XXXXXXXX**

**Super Carrier ****_Annapolis_**

It was late night but Naruto had to head to duty early as they received a distress call from people calling themselves the AKB0048. Knowing that they could be dealing with refugees Louise went with Miss Dobson with the rest of the people who could cook to start preparing food for the people.

"What do we got?"

Marcus Graves at the bridge of the ship showed the blonde a hologram of a ship coloured in white and reddish pink, "A ship the size of a small corvette, seems to be armed with only a few point defense turrets. Engines are damaged. I want you on standby in the hangar with your Titans in case something happens."

"Yes sir." Naruto saluted and made his way down to the large hangar where his men were waiting.

**XXXXXXXX**

Tsubasa sat on the captain's chair of the ship when their radar officer picked something up. What she saw next nearly made her fall out of her chair, a large rectangular gray and orange ship about 1.5 kilometres long warped into the area.

**[AKB0048, this is Field Commander Marcus Graves of the Frontier Militia, we'll be docking you into one of our hangars, standby.]**

"C-Copy that commander." Tsubasa gulped nervously at the sight, "Thank you for your assistance."

**XXXXXXXX**

Somewhere else in the ship of the AKB0048 teenage girls were looking out the window with the massive ship in view. "That is a really big ship."

"Acchan, are they friendly?"

"I'm sure they are, I mean they're helping us right." A girl with strawberry red hair nodded in reassurance. "Chieri-chan, what do you think?"

A blue haired girl placed a hand on her chin in a thinking position, "They look like a military force, but I've never heard of the Frontier Militia. Sorry Nagisa, I don't know at all."

Nagisa Motomiya, the girl with strawberry red hair was also known as Atsuko Maeda the 14th, one of the lead stars of the singing idol group AKB0048. The next person beside her was Chieri Sono, AKB0048's Center Nova and the star of the group. The rest of the girls in the room felt the ship come to a halt with a loud thud.

"The ship is docked with the large ship." Chieri said, without even a thought she proceeded to the ship's airlock.

"Chieri-chan, wait up!"

**XXXXXXXX**

Inside his Ogre Naruto was pushing a crate filled with provisions like food, medical supplies, and all items involved when dealing with a refugee ship or damaged ship. "This all of it?"

"Yep." A flightdeck officer nodded as he checked on the crates, "We're all good here." The officer then barked at a nearby hangar crewman, "Larson remove those earphones from your ears, you're on duty!"

Naruto chuckled and shook his head in amusement as he stepped out of his Titan and grabbed his machinegun, "Alright, Raiders line up and check equipment."

**XXXXXXXX**

The members of AKB0048 were now in the airlock along with Tsubasa and the rest of the crew, wondering what kind of people they were going to meet. Steeling herself Tsubasa stepped up and pressed the button, opening the door. They were then met with military men clad in green and orange with deck personnel clad in all kinds of colors.

"The guests have arrived." They were met with a handsome young man with bright blonde hair, blue eyes and whisker-like birthmarks on each cheek, "I'm Lieutenant Commander Naruto Uzumaki of the 909th Titan Company, we picked up your distress signal."

"I'm Tsubasa Katagiri, manager of the AKB0048, we're an idol dance group."

Naruto raised an eyebrow in confusion, "Why would a ship filled with an idol dance group be attacked?"

That brought surprises to the entire group, seeing as they don't know Tsubasa decided to explain it to them, "Where we're from, music and all kinds of entertainment is considered illegal."

Those words made the entire hangar deathly quiet, so quiet you could hear someone fart… which someone actually did.

"I'm sorry what?" Naruto could not believe what he just heard.

"You heard me right commander, all forms of entertainment is illegal where we're from."

"Uh…" Naruto scratched his head trying to figure out what to say next, "well you can rest assure that we don't do that here."

At that everyone sighed in relief, especially the youngest of them, Sonata Shinonome. Her older sister Kanata wrapped an arm around her, relieved that they're safe from their enemies, the DES, the Destroy Entertainment Soldiers.

Nagisa and Chieri cheered loudly as they hugged each other, the rest of AKB0048 doing the same, some of them crying that they're finally safe.

"Do you have any more refugee ships coming this way as well? We need to know so we can help."

Tsubasas shook her head, "We don't, but we need to contact our home on Akibastar to let them know we're alright."

"That can be arranged, if you people are hungry we have food over there prepared for you." Naruto turned to the girls, "If you guys are a dance group, you guys are more than welcome to perform in our festival in Persephone. We have all kinds of musical groups and bands performing there."

"Thank you so much." Tsubasa bowed in gratitude.

**XXXXXXXX**

Thomas was sitting on his Atlas' arm listening to some music from his Mp3 player when he noticed one of the newcomers approaching, _'AKB0048 right?'_ the dark haired young man jumped down and greeted the girl, "Hey, you need something?"

"No, I'm just curious, I've never seen a mech like this before." The girl had puffy pink hair and peach coloured eyes, in which both her eyes and hair seemed to have a heart shaped lining.

"This thing?" he chuckled as he tapped the leg of the Atlas, "Altas-class Titan, a medium mech designed for all around combat. You seem to be interested in machinery, I'm Thomas, Thomas Krieger."

The girl gladly took the man's hand, "Orine Aida, I'm seventeen years old and used to work on machines before joining AKB0048."

"Is that right?" he raised his eyebrows, "Well each pilot like me is assigned to maintain their own Titan before combat, if you like I can show you how it works."

"Really?" her face brightened at the offer, "I would love to!" she then looked at the pilot's Mp3 player, "You listen to music?"

"I listen to rock, electronic, house, all kinds of music."

**XXXXXXXX**

"Well would you look at that." Naruto looked at the scene as he watched his eighteen year old teammate show around one of the girls from AKB0048.

"They grow up so fast." Tasha wiped a fake tear.

"Being an Idol you can't be in a relationship." A voice came in and the two relaxing pilots turned to see Tsubasa walk in.

"Says who?" Tasha snorted, "It's just a famous person in a relationship, nothing big. I mean being a pilot you're practically a celebrity here in the Frontier, ask Naruto over here, he lost count on how many marriage proposals he got."

"Only for Louise to start giving out death threats."

Tasha shivered, "Your girlfriend scares me."

"You have a girlfriend?" Tsubasa looked at Naruto with surprise.

Naruto nodded with a smile as he pointed to his left, Tsubasa turned around and spotted a pink haired girl with pink eyes walking up to them with a basket filled with sandwiches and drinks.

"Hey." Naruto walked up and kissed her, "Louise I would like you to meet Tsubasa Katagiri, the manager of AKB0048, the people we rescued."

"Hello." The pinkette nodded, "A pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise." The blonde woman bowed.

"Louise is one of the many people who prepare food for your people."

Tsubasa once again bowed, "Thank you so much for your help."

"No thanks are needed, we are just here to help."

**XXXXXXXX**

Orine was fascinated by the machinery, they were certainly simple to use yet the performance was far more superior compared to that from DES. "This is so cool."

"It is isn't it?" Thomas grinned as he hooked up his Mp3 to a speaker, playing a song called Another World by No Limits.

"That song is nice." Orine sat down and listened, "It's different to what we have."

The dark haired pilot leaned into his seat, "You need to listen to all types of genre, I mean you're an idol right? Don't just listen to just one type of music, branch out a bit, learn what kind of style they use, instruments, tunes."

"You sound like you know your music."

"I'm not just a pilot, but a DJ as well."

"You're a DJ!?" Orine jumped, "Where I'm from DJs are hunted down like criminals."

"Your home sounds like a dull place to live in."

"It is." The girl looked down with a sad face, "The government thinks that entertainment 'disturbs the heart.'"

Thomas stared at the girl for a few seconds before bursting into fits of laughter, "That is the dumbest reason I have ever heard! AHAHAHAHAHA! Disturbs the heart? That doesn't even make any sense!"

Orine giggled, "When you say it like that it does sound stupid."

**XXXXXXXX**

"These DES sound a lot like the IMC."

Naruto along with the other commanding officers and Tsubasa were in the command room within the _Annapolis_, "That they do." Marcus was a bit troubled by this new information of other colonies under some tyrannical rule.

"Sir we need to help them, you know that."

"I agree with you lieutenant commander, but we need to discuss this with the Frontier council, we can't just send in troops, they'll think we're out to conquer them."

Naruto then placed a hand on his chest, "Then send us in, the Raiders can at least provide AKB0048 some more security, and we can also provide proper training for their resistance fighters."

Marcus narrowed his eyes, for a second there he thought he saw MacAllan talking to him "Are you sure about this?"

"For now we can provide them with some housing for their stay here, once we are able to contact Akibastar then we can arrange for providing them with our support."

Tsubasa had tears welling in her eyes, happy that these people were willing to help them in their right against DES, "Thank you all so much!"

**NA: And done… welcome to AKB0048! If any of you haven't watched the show yet, I recommend you watch it, it is a good show.**

**To those who do know about AKB0048 good for you, and if you are all wondering this around 3-4 years after the anime's second season.**

**The Militia will soon be involved in driving out the DES from these systems, but of course the Raiders are the ones who will fire the first shot.**

**Pilots in this story are sort of celebrities yes, much like they are in Pacific Rim, without the massively giant robots and Kaiju. So expect children to approach Naruto and co. with an autograph request.**

**See you all later!**


	6. Oui

**NA: You guys should get Titanfall if you haven't yet, it's only like 20 bucks right now in Origin.**

**Theme song: Another World by No Limits**

**Chapter 6: Oui**

It had been only a day since AKB0048 were rescued by the Militia and they were now down on the planet Persephone enjoying the festival that is celebrating its first year anniversary of the Battle of Demeter. Many of the girls were shocked how much freedom the people of the Frontier were enjoying. It was not like their home which was ruled by DES. They got to see bands of different music genres and different styles of music from folk to electronic. They were even more shocked that entertainment is shared freely here, even video games were allowed here it was such a culture shock to them.

One of the older members of the idol group looked around to see many vendors, from arts to music and even Titan action figures were being sold everywhere, "Amazing, I didn't think such a place existed."

"We're all shocked." Chieri said as she looked around as well, seeing the smiles of people everywhere. "But it's only because were so used to seeing worlds that are under DES control."

The night went on and the AKB0048 finished their concert session, the people went wild after watching their performance of their popular song 'Aitakatta'. To say the girls were happy would have been an understatement, never before had they enjoyed performing for a live audience without the interference of DES.

After their performance and being greeted by new fans they walked around some more and enjoyed the festival, trying out new food and even purchasing new merchandise. They came across a statue of a man holding an assault rifle at the edge of town where there were flowers placed everywhere. "Look, it's Naruto-san!" Nagisa pointed to the familiar blonde with flowers of his own.

"Shh, he's saying something."

Naruto placed the bouquet of flowers down and smiled, "Hey dad."

The girls widened their eyes when they heard those two words, "That man is his dad?" Kanata could not help but feel sympathy for the guy, she even lost her dad to a DES attack years ago. "That means he's…"

Chieri nodded, feeling the same as she lost her dad four years ago, "He must have died."

"Hard to believe it's been a year since Demeter." Naruto began, "Things have been going great, I mean I was given command of a unit named after you. Met a wonderful girl… Louise is amazing, I mean she completes me. I wish you were to meet her, I know you would have loved to meet her. Anyway, we got the IMC on the defensive now, with more of their men defecting to the Frontier every day, sooner or later the IMC in the Frontier will be nothing but automated machines."

The girls managed to find some seats so they could listen, entranced by his words and the story he was telling.

"We met an idol group yesterday, we were able to rescue their crippled ship at the border. They told us of their situation and to say were shocked would be an understatement. I mean these DES guys who are making entertainment illegal so they could control the masses sounds so much like the IMC, it's a bit scary. MacAllan's Raiders will be the first to go in with them, with me leading them. I don't how we're going to do this, but I know we can, I'm your son after all."

"They really are helping us!" one of the girls gasped in surprise.

"Graves gave me command of a ship, a destroyer to be exact. Loaded up with our gear we'll be able to go out once AKB0048 is able to contact their home world of Akibastar. This is going to be my first real engagement and my first time commanding a force at such a large scale, I just hope I can live up to expectations, I promise I will make you proud."

Kanata began to tear up as she heard those words, those were the exact words she said to her father's grave when she joined AKB0048 all those years ago. Hearing those words again just made her remember all the times she had when her father was alive.

"You girls can come out now, it's alright I'm not mad or anything." He saw two of the girls, one red haired and one blue haired both crying, "Why are you two crying?"

"Our dads died too." Kanata said.

"I see." He smiled sadly at them before walking up to them and giving them a hug, "I'm sorry."

Kanata and Chieri cried on his shoulders with him supporting them.

**XXXXXXXX**

"So you guys have been fighting DES for years huh?" after much needed crying the girls sat around Naruto as they shared stories. He chuckled as he took a sip from his drink, "I remember a few months back when we finally liberated Angel City from the IMC. I didn't expect to see such little resistance, sure a couple of them put up a good fight but it wasn't enough, I mean the second we arrived half of them surrendered while the other half fought to the death."

The girls were a little saddened by that, sure they were fighting for the freedom of entertainment but the way Naruto tells his stories they seem to be a lot bloodier.

"But it was nothing compared to a year ago, the Battle of Demeter, it was the fiercest fighting I've ever been in. We lost so much that day, my dad included when he overloaded the facility's reactor core and practically destroyed the entire garrison with little survivors. 'It was an honor serving with you all.' Those were the last words my dad told us before he died, well to the rest of the people, but he sent me a personal message. He told me, 'I have never been happier the day I took you in and became your father. I know you will do me proud, you are my greatest legacy, and the best son I could ever ask for.'" He smiled and looked at his cup before noticing the teary eyes of all the girls who listened, "He was the best I could have ever asked for. Kanata, Chieri."

"Hai?" both girls looked at him.

"Live on and keep doing what you're doing, through that the will of your fathers will live on." He then placed hand on his chest, "In here."

"Hai!"

**XXXXXXXX**

The week passed and AKB0048 never stopped performing their live concerts all around Persephone, they were such a huge hit sales of their CDs skyrocketed. What's more interesting is the strange creatures following them called Kirara.

Thomas was just tending to his Titan when a lone yellow Kirara approached him, "Hey there little guy." He poked the little creature, rubbing its head earning a happy glow from its body. "You like that don't ya?" he chuckled as he went back to work and played some music from his MP3 connected to a speaker.

**[Play Come and Get Your Love by Redbone]**

While he went back to working on his Titan's leg he started dancing to the beat, making the Kirara actually bounce up and down in the air, matching the song's beat.

Hey (hey) What's the matter with your head? yeah...  
>Hey (hey) What's the matter with your mind and all your sighing?<br>And-a ooh-ohh  
>Hey (hey) Nothin's a matter with your head, baby, find it<br>Come on and find it  
>Hell, with it, baby, 'cause you're fine and you're mine<br>And you look so divine

"You like that huh?" Thomas chuckled as he saw the pink Kirara dance to the beat and create some lights. "Come and get your love!" he sang, which wasn't actually that bad of a singing voice. "Come and get your love!"

The girls from the AKB0048 heard a song playing in the Titan hangar and were surprised to see Thomas dancing and singing to a song alongside a Kirara, "He has a really good voice!" Orine gasped as she watched her friend dance with her Kirara.

"I like this song." Sonata started swaying left and right to the interesting beat of the song. "I've never heard it before."

"It sounds old." Nagisa said as she kept on listening, "It could be one of the old songs from Earth."

"Eh?" all the girls turned to the strawberry haired girl.

"You're right about that!" Thomas shouted, making some of the girls yelp in surprise, "Song was made in 1974 by an American band called Redbone."

"It's that old!?"

"Still a good song," the dark haired man chuckled, "so what can I do for you girls?"

"You have a really good voice." Orine said with a smile marring her pretty face.

"Oh I do?" he scratches his head while his cheeks flush in embarrassment, "I don't really let anyone hear me sing, it's embarrassing."

"You shouldn't say that." Orine tries to encourage him, "You're really good!"

"Oh… thanks."

"Ara?" Sonata looks at the two back and forth, "Do you two like each other."

"What!?" Thomas rails and slips on some oil, falling onto the floor, "Ow!"

"Are you okay!?" Orine rushed to him helps him up.

"Yeah I'm fine, just caught by surprise, that's all."

Sonata grins but gets whacked at the head by her older sister.

"Don't do that Sonata." Kanata scolds her.

"Ah dammit," Thomas cursed, "I got some oil on my favorite shirt." Without even thinking about the girls he took off his shirt, revealing his well-toned runner's body. Which was all sweaty as shiny from the sun's reflection.

"Ah…" all the girls were now blushing at what they were seeing, to put it bluntly he was hot. His handsome face mixed with his runner's body was making everyone red at the face. Sonata unfortunately was just grinning lecherously.

"Ano… Thomas." Orine fidgeted nervously as she could not take her eyes off his abs.

"What?" he tilted his head, "Why are you all red, and why is she grinning at me like that?" he just shrugged and went to lift the Titan's arm to check for any internal damages, but to the girls that just made them blush even further as to them he was lifting weights.

Sonata just grinned as a trickle of blood started running down her nose.

Kanata gaped at her younger sister, she had no idea she was this much of a pervert.

**XXXXXXXX**

"Oh my god." Sonata chuckled as she wiped the blood off her nose, "He's hot, I mean legitimately hot."

Kanata deadpanned "I never knew you were that much of a pervert."

"We're all perverts." The younger sister waved her off, "I mean you all were blushing and couldn't take your eyes off of him."

"How can we not!"

Orine was still blushing as she now cannot take her mind off of him, she knew she liked him but just seeing his bare chest made her like him even more. But it also scared her, idols weren't allowed to be in a relationship and did not want to give up her career, it was conflicting for her.

"Orine?" Nagisa sat beside her and placed her hand on hers, "Whats wrong?"

"I think I like Thomas."

"EH!?" her friends gathered around, "Really!?"

She nodded, "But I'm scared, I mean were not allowed to be in a relationship remember? And we have our fans to worry about and they might take it the wrong way."

All the girls then understood her position, "Ah, Tsubasa-san says we can't date at all." Chieri said with a worrying nod.

"Mommy, look a pilot!" a child walked by with his mother to see a random pilot in full gear walk to the child and pat him on the head, "Can I have your autograph."

"Sure kid."

"Thomas?" Orine raised her eyebrows as she recognized the voice of the pilot.

Thomas immediately grabbed a pen and wrote his signature on the child's notebook.

"I'm gonna be a pilot when I grow up."

"I'm sure you will kiddo." The pilot chuckled and ruffled his hair, "Be sure to do good in school alright? You have to do good in school if you want to be a pilot."

"I will mister, bye!"

Thomas waved at the child as he and his mother walked away, he sighed before turning to see surprised looks from the girls, "What's got you all so surprised?"

"I didn't think Titan pilots would be celebrities here in the Frontier."

He laughed, "Yeah me too, but hey we're like superheroes to the children here. I remember the time Naruto got a basket full of love letters from his adoring fans. Only for Louise to send them death threats if they ever come near him."

They all looked at him strangely but remember that Naruto has a girlfriend whom they met a few days ago, a pretty girl with bright pink hair that flowed down her back.

"You guys hungry? I know a good place."

**XXXXXXXX**

Within the confines of their bedroom lay a naked Louise and Naruto, cuddled together after their love making. Louise held her lover's chest tighter as she pressed her face on top of it. "Something's bothering you."

"What makes you say that?"

"I know that face you're making Louise, you can't fool me."

She sighed as she looked at him, "Just the fact that my sisters are here, more so Eleanor than big sister Cattleya."

"Well that's one thing," he said, "you call Cattleya big sister while Eleanor you just call her by her name."

As she looked at him tears welled up in her eyes, "Big sister Cattleya was the only who supported in me. The rest just waved me off all because I couldn't do a single magic spell. Despite wanting to prove myself I began to slowly hate magic, it brought me nothing but disappointment and all my classmates in the magic academy called me Louise the Zero, because I had absolutely zero chance of making any spell. I snapped when I failed my summoning ritual…"

"That was when you decided to take your own life." he finished as he held her closer, letting her weep on his chest and kissing her forehead. "You can forget all of that now, you're here, away from them."

"Big sister was the only one who believed in me," she sniffed, "hell it's even safe to say she was the one who raised me."

"Aren't we a family?" he asked her as she looked at him with hopeful eyes, "I mean you have me… and the cat."

She nearly snorted at that last part, it was both funny and true.

While he held her his free arm reached for his side table and produced a small case, he showed it to her and as he opened it, her eyes went wide. It was the most beautiful ring she had ever seen, the metal was gold with a beautiful gemstone only found in the deepest parts of Persephone, "Ever since we met a year ago, you became a huge part of my life, you completed me. It became so that I couldn't live without you. Louise, when I get back from Akibastar, will you be my wife?"

With tears still flowing down her pretty face, she gave him the biggest smile he had ever seen, "Oui."

_Dear diary,_

_He finally asked me._

_Love,_

_Louise_

**NA: So next chapter we are heading for Akibastar! Can't wait to kick DES butt.**

**See you all next time!**


	7. Je t'aime

**NA: Sorry for the delay, my autism makes me change interests from one thing to another. So I finally got back to this.**

**Theme Song: Another World by No Limits**

**Chapter 7: Je t'aime**

Louise was down in the firing range trying out her new B3 Wingman revolver she had purchased today. The pistol certainly had a lot of kick but thanks to the teachings of her boyfriend now fiancé she was able to minimize recoil while still retaining accuracy. She needed to blow off some steam today after informing Cattleya of her betrothal to Naruto, unfortunately Eleonore was still as hard headed as ever and told her that she can't marry some no-name commoner.

**Flashback**

_"You cannot be serious Louise!" Eleonore thundered as she paced back and forth in the living room, Naruto had just recently left with his unit along with AKB0048 to Akibastar. "You're marrying a commoner!"_

_"And you are upset about this, why?" Louise calmly asked her as she sat on her chair with a cup of tea on the table to her left._

_"Upset!? Can you imagine what maman would say when she hears about this!?"_

_"You are not telling her anything." Louise said in a low tone that would have brought shivers down Eleonore's spine were it not for the fact that she was livid._

_"And why not!? If they know you're alive you can finally come home, where you belong!"_

_"My place is here, Eleonore, not where I am always looked down upon. I am happy here, not there."_

_"Listen to yourself Louise!" the blonde tried to reason with her, "This is a place where dirty commoners live!"_

_"THIS IS MY HOME!" Louise roared, shocking the blonde woman and the older pink haired woman who was in the room as well, "If the only words you have are scorn for my lover, then get the hell out of my house!"_

_"L-Louise…" Eleonore was too shocked to say anything as her little sister had never raised her voice before. Her newfound strength was frightening, and it reminded her so much of their mother Karin._

_"It seems you have overstayed your visit here." The youngest sister told them, making them go wide-eyed in shock, "I'll inform the guards that you are both returning to Halkeginia tonight."_

_"L-Louise…"_

_Louise did not say anything and immediately went upstairs to her bedroom. The second she closed the door of her room she collapsed onto the floor with tears flowing down her face like a waterfall. She huddled up into the corner of her room with her knees up to her face in a fetal position, she hugged her knees and wept, "It's for the best, it's for the best."_

**End Flashback**

"Louise?" a woman with light brown hair walked up to the pinkette, "Are you alright?"

"Oh, _bonjour _Shirley, is there something you need?" Louise greeted the young woman as she placed her new weapon down onto the table.

"You look, sad."

"I just… had a fight with my sister yesterday, she didn't approve of my engagement to Naruto."

"That's too bad, he's a really great guy." Shirley said with a sad smile.

"Tell that to my fool of a sister Eleonore." The pinkette scoffed, "She only cares about status and nobility, it's a reason why I left that life behind."

"And what about your other sister, Cattleya?"

"She's happy for me at least." Louise said with a sad smile of her own, "But she decided to go back to Halkeginia with Eleonore last night, no doubt they will tell my parents that I'm here, alive and well."

"What are you going to do when they do come for you?"

"If I have to, I will fight them."

"And we will stand by your side Louise." Shirley said as she hugged the petite young woman, "You're a dear friend to us all here, and we won't have anyone taking you away from us."

"Thank you."

**XXXXXXXX**

"So they went home?"

Louise nodded as she spoke to her beloved through a view screen, "Eleonore didn't approve of our engagement, so I kicked her out, I did not want to deal with her bullshit."

Naruto nodded in understanding, "Whatever you choose how to deal with this, I'll support you all the way, but please be careful. I don't want to start an intergalactic incident by attacking Halkeginia just to get you back."

The pinkette giggled, "I'm counting on it."

The blonde laughed before giving her a look of longing, "I miss you already."

"I miss you too."

"I'll try and get back within the month, by then we'll have fresh reinforcements." Naruto turned his head to hear someone call for him, "I have to go, I love you."

"_Je t'aime aussi, mon amour._"

As the view screen went offline Louise felt better after talking to him, she hoped that he would come home soon, and have the wedding she had always dreamed of. Picking up her precious little kitten Leila, she stroked the cat's fur and rubbed her belly, making her purr. "I cannot wait, Leila." She told the kitten, "I cannot wait; soon I will become Louise Uzumaki."

**XXXXXXXX**

It was another day, just like always. Louise woke up but without the feeling of her lover beside her, she sighed as she remember that Naruto was on a tour of duty to help the people of Akibastar. She was proud of him though, becoming a commander of an entire ship was no small feat for someone so young. She had confidence that he will pull it off. She bathed and dressed for the day as she had work on the market again, at least it wasn't market day today.

"_Bonjour, Madame_ Dobson."

"Ah hello Louise!" the elderly woman gave her a smile that she loved seeing every day, it was a smile only a mother would give, something her birth mother never gave her. "You are early today."

"I just can't help it, I only sleep in when I know Naruto is there with me."

"I know how that feels." The woman chuckled as she patted the pinkette's hand, "That is the life of a soldier's wife, you get used to it in the end though."

"I cannot wait." Louise told her, "Soon I am going to be Miss Uzumaki, and I was wondering, if you would help me with my wedding plans."

"I would love to!" the elderly woman smiled, "I have never had a daughter before, I would love to help you with your wedding! Oh it's going to be grand, I just know it!"

"T-Thank you." Louise tried to wipe the tears falling down from her eyes.

"Are you alright?" the woman held her in her arms.

"I am." The pink-haired girl nodded as she wiped her tears away, "I'm just happy, you've been so much like a mother to me this past year. More than my mother had ever been."

"Oh dear." Miss Dobson wiped the young woman's tears away, "You poor thing, you've been holding it in for so long, haven't you?"

"I was nothing but a failure to her." She regrettably said, "You know the situation in Halkeginia right?" the old woman nodded, "I was born into a noble family, but my skills in magic were never good from the start, no matter how hard I tried, nothing worked. I was ridiculed by my classmates in the magic academy, the day we had to summon our familiars was both the worst and best day of my life. I failed to summon a familiar, so the headmaster had to send a letter of my expulsion. I was kept in a tower, so I had two choices, go home a failure, or shatter my plate and-"

"Oh my god," Miss Dobson gasped in horror, "you tried to take your own life, didn't you?"

Louise nodded, "For some reason, when I slit my wrist, I was blinded by a light from an explosion, and next thing I knew I was on Demeter, where Naruto found me."

"And thank goodness he found you." the elderly woman sighed in relief and wrapped the young woman in a tight yet gentle hug. "You are so much like a daughter to me, and perhaps the only daughter I will ever have."

Louise broke down in tears and held the older woman in a tight embrace, "_Merci, merci beaucoup, maman._"

**XXXXXXXX**

**Three weeks later**

_Dear diary,_

_I don't know what came over me, I suddenly called her my mom, but it felt good, no… it felt amazing. Never had I felt so close to a woman before that I would call her my own mother. Never have I ever had a maternal relationship, yes Karin de la Valliere may have gave birth to me but I feel nothing for her but resentment, and perhaps hatred as well. As for Eleonore, I do not know what to feel for her, do I even consider her a sister or merely an acquaintance? This may sound horrible but I wish big sister Cattleya never found out I was alive, I could have been just going about my daily life without having to worry about my old life coming after me like a bunch of rabid dogs._

_For some reason maman had begun telling my circle of friends to help with the wedding plans, now I have Shirley and the girls helping out with the venue and the catering. Maman herself would be cooking all the food for the wedding reception, as much as I said that I will just order the catering herself, she insisted that she would do it. It seems there was still fire in her._

_Hours turned to days, days turned to weeks, there was only a week left until Naruto returns. My heart could not stop beating. I grew restless in bed as he was not with me, even Leila the cat noticed how restless I was. One more week, I keep telling myself._

_Naruto had called me again today, I told him about maman and the rest of the girls helping me with the wedding, he could only laugh in amusement, telling me that he was not the only one who wants to spoil me. And as always once the call ends, I tell him je te aime, I love you. _

_Je t'aime…_

_With love,_

_Louise_

"_Merci, _have a nice day." The day had finally ended and so did her shift at Miss Dobson's market, the old woman had come a long way this year, from a small market stand to a small part of the market where it was all dedicated to her produce.

"Is that last, Louise?"

"Oui maman," the young woman nodded, "we can finally close the store."

Miss Dobson sighed in relief, "Oh thank goodness, market day may be profitable but it is tiring. Go on ahead Louise, I will have the others clean up."

"Alright, I will see you tomorrow then."

**XXXXXXXX**

Louise walked back to her house with her basket of her own groceries as she was going to cook another lonely dinner for herself tonight. As always she had to pass by the road leading to the space port where ships of all sizes and uses would land and take off. She was just minding her own business when she noticed a particular transport ship. She narrows her eyes but then widens them in shock and possibly fear when she sees the people exiting the ship…

Students and teachers from the Tristainian Academy of Magic. Kirche, Guiche, Tabitha, and all the people from her class were present, even her former teacher Jean Colbert was there. _'No, no, no, no, no, NO!'_ her mind raged as she hid herself from plain sight, now her mind was in conflict as she saw the last person with them.

Princess Henrietta de Tristain, Crown Princess of Tristain, Eleonore must have told her.

Without even a second, she ran to her home. She barred the doors and the windows and immediately went down into the basement, typing a password as well as a retinal scan that opened a large metallic reinforced door. In it was an arsenal of weapons from pistols to assault rifles and explosives, it was a bloody armory.

She immediately grabbed her B3 Wingman as well as an assault rifle and a few boxes of ammunition, she closed the doors to the armory and brought all of the items she procured upstairs and placed them all on a table. As she cleaned her weapons and loaded the needed ammo into their cartridges, she received a call from a Frontier Guardsman.

"Miss Louise, I've been instructed to tell you to stay out of sight of our guests, they say they're here on a fieldtrip for their class.

"I am well aware of that soldier." Louise said in an emotionless tone while she loaded her guns. "I know who just set foot into my home."

"You uh…" the soldier gulped down nervously as he saw the young woman load he weapons, "look like you're going to war, ma'am."

"Perhaps I am soldier," she said as she spun the cylindrical cartridge of her revolver and locked it in, "perhaps I am." The video call ended with the young Louise shivering in fear, _'Come son mon amour, please come home soon.'_

This was going to be a long week, a week before her wedding, a long fucking week.

**[Outro – All along the Watchtower by Jimi Hendrix]**

**NA: I am just going to say this, SHIT has really hit the fan, a massive pile of shit.**

**At least it's time for Louise to shine in this story! And I am excited!**

**See you all next time and don't forget to review.**


	8. Home is where the war is

**NA: I am all geared for science fiction people! So you may all rejoice that I am in full gear for this fic! Excelsior!**

**Chapter 8: Home is where the war is**

**Tristain**

**Valliere Home**

"I cannot believe you would do something like that, Eleonore!" Cattleya was livid, her older sister Eleonore had disclosed the news of Louise being alive to their parents and the princess. She had betrayed Louise, to the older sister duty was far more important than family, and Cattleya hated it.

"What you have me do then, sister?" Eleonore retorted.

"You betrayed her!" the pinkette accused her.

"I had no choice!"

"You always have a choice! And now you would ruin the happiness she has built there!?" Cattleya was bawling, "How could you? How could you do that to her? She had already felt resentment towards our family, she even tried to take her own life, now I have no doubt she will try again again if our people force her to return! Have you ever thought about that!?"

"I-I-" Eleonore tried to find her words but they never came.

"Of course you didn't." Cattleya scoffed, "You never thought of the consequences, not even once." The pink haired woman then stormed off into the hallway, leaving a horrified Eleonore.

"What have I done?"

**XXXXXXXX**

**Persephone**

It had been a day since her former classmates from the magic academy had arrived, and now Louise had become even more cautious than ever, bordering to paranoia. Now she would go to work with her sidearm in a holster hidden behind her. She was at Miss Dobson's store stacking the fruits and vegetables onto the baskets where the people could see them when they enter the store. She may have looked fine physically but she was a nervous wreck, any moment now she could get seen by her former classmates, or worse, the princess.

"Louise?" Miss Dobson walked up to the young woman with a worried look.

"I'm sorry," the pinkette apologized, "I'm just so scared right now."

"It's those guests isn't it?" Louise nodded, "You know them, don't you?"

She took a deep breath and told her, "Former classmates from the magic academy, the ones who would make fun of me. The other…" she choked as she tried to find her words to continue, "is Princess Henrietta de Tristain, I was her Royal Playmate when I was younger."

"Oh my." The older woman lightly gasped as she held the girl, "What will you do?"

"I'm scared that if they see me, they will take me away." She then showed her the gun hidden behind her pants, "If worse comes to worse, I'll fight."

"You're not alone." Miss Dobson told her, "I'll be sure to let everyone know of your predicament, we all love you Louise, never forget that."

Louise nodded as she wiped a few tears away, "Merci, maman, merci."

"Now come on, today may not be market day but we will still have to serve the customers that are here."

She nodded once more and immediately returned to work.

**XXXXXXXX**

**Space orbiting Akibastar**

**Birmingham-class Destroyer MS ****_Raider_**

**Mobile Headquarters of the 909th MacAllan's Raiders**

Naruto Uzumaki was sitting on the captain's chair of his destroyer as he overlooked the orbital defence of the planet of Akibastar. It had been three weeks since they have arrived, they only had a week left till they are relieved with fresh reinforcements from the Frontier. So far the only combat they had seen were DES ships, while the DES did have some advantage when it came to weaponry, their downfall was that their ships were not equipped with energy shielding like any ships from the Frontier. While DES ships had dense armor, they were no match for the _Raider'_s main cannon, a massive cannon designed to shred ships apart.

Even the fighter craft the DES use weren't equipped with shielding, so their Hornet fighters were able to fend them off with ease.

"So you're sure you want to stay behind once the month is over?"

Thomas nodded to his commander, "I'm guessing you already know why, commander."

Naruto simply smiled at his long-time friend, "I do, and I'm happy for you, I'm just a little sad you won't be there for my wedding."

"Oh I will." Thomas said with a nod, "I might be able to bring Orine with me for that event."

Naruto chuckled and turned to his radar officer, "Anything on the scanners?"

"None," the officer shook his head, "I guess we spooked the DES when we fended off their patrol groups."

"Just stay alert, it will only be a matter of time till they come in full force."

The officer nodded, "Yes sir."

"Lieutenant Krieger." Naruto turned to his friend, "You may go now, I still want you on the ground to make sure it's secure down there. I don't want spies lurking around.|

Thomas grinned and gave him a salute, "Yes sir."

**XXXXXXXX**

**Persephone**

The day ended and Louise wasted no time in returning the safety of her home, she sighed in relief as she poured herself a cup of oolong tea to calm her down. Leila the kitten jumped to her lap and curled herself into a ball. "Hello to you to Leila." The young woman said as she stroked the cat's fur. "What a day, at least none of them found me yet."

*Ding dong*

"Then again, I could be wrong." Louise gently placed the cat down into its basket and grabbed her revolver, concealing it behind her back. She slowly went to the window to see who was at the door, and unfortunately her worst fears were realized. At the door were Henrietta and her blonde bodyguard, Agnes she thought was her name. She went up to the door and slowly unlocked it to see a smiling purple haired princess and a slightly frowning bodyguard.

"Hello Louise."

"Princess…"

"May we come in, if that's alright with you?"

"Sure."

The pair went inside as Louise placed her gun on the table and took out two more cups, pouring tea on them as well.

"You have a lovely house Louise."

"Thank you." the pinkette said with a small hint of gratitude, "Of course, this is all practically nothing if you went by the standards of Tristainian nobility."

Henrietta slightly flinched at the remark, she had heard from her friend's older sister Eleonore that Louise no longer had very little love for nobility, she mentally slapped her self that she had to be careful with what she said, she did not want to offend her childhood friend. "So how have you been?"

"I've been well," Louise answered as she brought them the cups filled with tea, "the people of the Frontier have been good to me, living here has been an experience at first, but I adapted, I grew to love the life I'm living here."

"I see." Henrietta nodded and sat down, silently thanking her friend after she gave her the tea, after taking a sip she set the cup down and looked to her left to where she saw a picture of Louise and a very handsome blonde man holding her in a loving manner, "Is this…?"

"My fiancé." Louise smiled at the picture. "We're getting married in a week."

"Oh." Henrietta took notice of the smile Louise was giving the picture, but then remembered something critical, "Louise, you do remember that you are still arranged to be married to viscount Warde-"

"I am well aware of that, princess." Louise cut her off with a sharp tone, "But thankfully since they declared me dead, that marriage is void and nonexistent."

Agnes, Henrietta's bodyguard frowned at the pinkette and leaned forward, "You will watch your mouth _girl_! You are speaking to the-"

"Need I remind you that you are no longer in Tristain." Louise told the blonde woman with the same tone, "Here in the Frontier you are subject to their laws, royalty or not you are not above the law here." She then reached for her weapon, "And you are also in my home, therefore you are subject to the laws of MY home."

Agnes growled at the girl but was stopped by her charge, "She is right Agnes, we are not in Tristain anymore." She then turned to Louise, "You've changed, Louise. I still remember the little crybaby when we were children."

Louise smiled, "I still remember that, but that was a long time ago."

"Indeed." Henrietta returned the smile, "Now I see a full grown woman with a strength that rivals your mother."

Louise mood darkened at the mention of Karin de la Valliere, "I must ask that you do not mention her."

"I'm sorry." Henrietta forgot that she did no longer held Karin in high regard from what Cattleya reluctantly told her.

"It's alright."

"I believe we should get going, I do not want your former classmates finding out where I went." Henrietta stood up and smiled once more at her reunited friend, "And don't worry, I promised Cattleya that I wouldn't tell them you live here. But I cannot stop them from getting suspicious or if they accidentally see you."

"I understand," Louise nodded, "thank you for coming."

"Thank you for having us."

Agnes said nothing and just followed her charge out the door, the second the door closed there she saw the cup she poured for her the bodyguard, she didn't even touch it. There was only word she could think of the blonde woman.

_'Bitch.'_

**XXXXXXXX**

**The next day**

Another day had gone by without incidences thankfully, although there had been complains about an overly flirtatious blonde playboy holding a rose as he tried hitting on the girls, Shirley being one of them. Of course with Shirley being Shirley, she gave the guy a black eye, and she hits hard. Louise was back at the market stalls with her adoptive mother, tending to the produce as always. She was wearing her favorite orange bandana that Naruto had given her a year ago. It was her break time and she as always began writing on her diary.

_Dear diary,_

_Henrietta kept to her word and did not notify any of my former classmates of my status of being alive and living here. It has only been two days since they had arrived and I was not surprised that Guiche had tried flirting with Shirley, of course she was a very beautiful woman with her light brown hair and buxom looking figure. I was always envious of her body but Naruto would always reassure me that I was perfect and that I was… sexy, the sex of course didn't deny any of his claims. To no surprise Shirley gave him a black eye, on each eye. Thankfully the Militia was around to see the scene unfold and made sure to keep Shirley safe, they laughed at Guiche and told him that it takes a man with balls of steel to try and go for her. Enraged that a commoner would hit a noble he tried to 'punish' Shirley, but my former teacher Monsieur Colbert stopped him and should be respectful to their hosts. Guiche simply huffed and walked away with a bruised ego, and perhaps his pride as well._

_Henrietta of course came over this morning and surprisingly brought breakfast with her, and fortunately she didn't bring that bitch Agnes with her. We at least spent a nice time together at breakfast with some girl talk, she was a bit envious that I had a wonderful lover like Naruto, she told me that she was to be arranged to marry the King of Germania, apparently she needed to solidify an alliance with the Germanians with the war against Albion and the faction Reconquista. I told her that arranged marriages are nothing but rubbish and will not go far, she was after all marrying a man three times her age… it was disgusting._

_Henrietta simply smiled at me and was happy that I was speaking my mind, something I had never done when I used to live in Tristain, the Frontier had truly rubbed off on me._

_Only five days till my love arrives, only five days till I get married, and I cannot wait._

_I only hope that no incident will occur during the rest of the week._

_With love,_

_Louise_

As she closed her diary and put the pen away, she heard a familiar voice, a voice she did not want to hear, not a million years.

"Louise, by Brimir it is you!"

The young woman in question turned her head to see a dark skinned woman with fiery red hair, Kirche von Zerbst. The woman who would always mock her by calling her Zero, oh how she hated her with every fiber of her being.

"_Kirche_." Louise said the name with venom as she looked at the red head with hate in her eyes, "To think our paths would cross once again, have you come here to mock me once more?"

"No!" the woman gasped, "It's just that- after we heard that you took your life, I-"

Louise snorted, "So now you feel regret? All it took was the news of me taking my own life to realize how much of a bitch you were to me?"

Kirche was taken aback by the tone Louise gave her, she had truly changed ever since she 'died'. A blue haired girl by her side by the name of Tabitha just looked at the pinkette with surprise, she had never seen her like this before, and she did not know what to make of it.

"Well, well, well." One of their male classmates walked up to Louise, "If it isn't Louise the Zero, now living the life of a dirty commoner." He sneered as he grabbed the young woman's wrist.

"Let go of me!" Louise struggled to break free. She did not remember his name but she knew he was one of the many students that mocked her.

"Louise!" Miss Dobson ran up to them, "Let go of her, you're hurting her!"

"Be silent, commoner!" the boy slapped the old woman, causing her to fall to the ground.

"_Maman!_" Louise screamed, she then looked at the boy with anger in her eyes and kicked him away.

"Gah, you bitch!" the Tristainian student snarled and grabbed his wand.

"NO!" Kirche tried to stop the fight but was a little too late. Tabitha could only watch in shock as what happened next.

Louise had no choice but to take out her revolver and point the weapon at the offender, she roared at the boy with rage. A loud bang rang through the entire market and perhaps the town as she pulled the trigger.

**[Outro – Say it ain't so by Weezer]**

**NA: Yes, I know… I am evil for creating such a cliff hanger of epic proportions… I do not regret creating such a cliffhanger! I am finding it enjoyable that Louise is the heroine of her little arc, it is awesome. Don't forget to review and see you all later!**


	9. How much for a basket of strawberries?

**NA: Writing is so addicting, I can't keep away!**

**Chapter 9: How much for a basket of strawberries?**

Several Frontier soldiers were now surrounding the area after a gunshot was heard. Louise was breathing hard as she realized what she had done, she nearly killed someone today. Her adoptive mother Miss Dobson was clinging to her for dear life. The Militia Soldiers asked the people who were there and all claimed that Louise merely defended herself and her mother from the offender, who was now being restrained. The offender in question was a Tristainian noble studying in Tristain's Academy of Magic, whom a class led by Jean Colbert was here in Persephone for a field trip to study. The student who attacked Louise and Miss Dobson was demanding that he be released and put Louise to death for injuring his arm, but the people of Persephone were all screaming at him to get out of here for demanding such a thing. The populace had already heard of what happened and were demanding that the Halkeginians leave and never come back. Princess Henrietta tried to reason with them that it was all a misunderstanding but they would not hear of it, the witnesses saw that the Magic Academy student attacked Louise and hit her mother, and they even had video footage, which could not be disproven.

The offender's family were now outraged that this had happened, saying that they are now being pushed around by a bunch of commoners. But they were also ridiculed because their family had now threatened the peace treaty between Halkeginia and the Frontier. No charges were made on Louise as it was purely self-defence on her part, but the same could not be said for the nobleman. Since they could not arrest him, they had to settle on having him leave for Halkegenia, immediately. Overall it was a mess. The remaining Halkeginians were allowed to stay but were now under military watch.

Louise had been traumatized as she had never fired a gun on a person before, but thanks to the circle of friends and not to mention that she now had a mother who could comfort her, she had gotten over it in a day.

"Are you sure you're alright?"

Louise nodded at the video call, "Oui, just a bit shaken, I didn't think it would go that bad."

"I'm just glad you came out unharmed, or I would be there already."

"I'm fine, I have _maman_ and the girls with me, and the wedding is still on at least."

Naruto sighed in relief that she was alright, he didn't care about the wedding as it can be moved to another date. "I'll see you in a few days okay?"

"Okay, je t'aime."

"I love you too."

The video went off and Louise slumped onto her bed with a huge sigh, "What a day." She then felt something on her stomach, she looked to see a familiar ball of fur curled up on top of it, "Good evening to you too Leila."

The kitten meowed in response and purred as Louise picked her up and set it beside her so she could stroke her fur. The kitten purred some more as Louise started humming a tune that soothed the little cat, making it fall asleep.

The pinkette sighed once more, she looked at the clock to see it was getting late, she washed up and put on a change of clothes for sleeping and got back to bed. She gentle snuggled with the Scottish Fold kitten and allowed the need for sleep to take over. At least tomorrow she won't have to worry about anything.

**XXXXXXXX**

**En route to Persephone**

**Birmingham-class Destroyer MS ****_Raider_**

**Mobile Headquarters of the 909th MacAllan's Raiders**

Sitting on the captain's chair was a nervous Commander Naruto Uzumaki, but soon he will change his surname to MacAllan in honor of his late father. He was getting married in a few days, and he is extremely nervous, very nervous indeed. His entire crew were looking at him, understanding at how he must be feeling right now.

"Sir, I know you're nervous but you're also making everyone nervous, I think it's best if you should head to bed."

Naruto sighed and nodded, "Yeah I guess I should, but wake me if you something comes up." It has been a stressful day for him today, not only did he hear that an incident occurred back home, that incident involved the love of his life nearly killing someone, personally he thought the guy she nearly killed should have just died right there, and should be thankful he wasn't around to finish the job.

The blonde got into his quarters and simply dropped onto the bed, a bed where Louise isn't there with him to share with. He is nervous that he is getting married, but at the same time he can't wait to get home and be with Louise once more. He leaned over to grab the picture of him with Louise in the park, his arms wrapped around her in a loving manner. "I'll be home soon."

**XXXXXXXX**

**Persephone**

"_Merci,_ please come again." It was finally time to close the shop and Louise was putting away the baskets, they had completely sold most of the fruits, but then again today was market day. She sighed and looked at the calendar to see that there was only two more days left until she is married.

"I can't believe we sold so much today."

Louise deadpanned, "I think it has to do with my new found fame."

Miss Dobson chuckled at the expression her adopted daughter was giving her, "Oh it's not so bad, I mean Naruto is still getting love letters, even when they know he's marrying you in a few days."

A tick mark grew on the pretty pinkette's forehead, "Where's my gun?"

"Now, now." Miss Dobson said as she laughed, "No need for that, we already had one incident the other day, no need to make another."

"_Maman…_ it's really weird how you're shrugging all of this off."

The older woman simply gave her a hearty laugh, "It's going to take more than that to bring me down!"

**XXXXXXXX**

_Dear diary,_

_It has been more than two days since the incident with the Halkeginians, and so far there had been no other incidents occurring thankfully. It seems that maman is a tough nut to crack as she completely got over it in an hour. The offender whose name I do not know was sent back home in shame for compromising the peace treaty between the Frontier and Halkeginia. At least I had her and the girls with me to help me get through it, while I do feel bad that I nearly killed someone, I would do it again in a heartbeat if it meant protecting my friends and family. Persephone is my home, it is where I belong._

_We sold a lot of fruits today, I told maman that it was probably my new found fame, 'Louise, defender of the Fruit Stand' as Shirley joked._

_I talked to Naruto again today and he was livid, he kept on ranting that the guy should be lucky he wasn't there to finish the job. I told him that his shame is something far worse than death as his honor has been tarnished, nevertheless he still he wished that he could kill the guy for nearly hurting her. Honestly he could be so protective sometimes, god help us all when we finally have children, especially a daughter. I asked maman once whether I would be a good mother or not and she insisted that I will be a wonderful one, she joked at how motherly I was to our kitten Leila, but then her words were true, I was a mother figure to Leila._

_I haven't told Naruto this but during the month I had already started taking my Titan Pilot's course, soon I will also be part of the of the Frontier Militia but as a colony defender and not an expeditionary type like my future husband. So far it has been going well and I am already on my parkour training course, I never thought it would be so exhilarating, jumping from wall to wall, tree to tree and roof to roof with a jetpack, it was better than chucking explosions with a wand, well at least you can still do that with grenades._

_Though I know that I am safe, I still worry that Karin would set her foot into my home, and perhaps force to me come to Halkeginia with her. While armed guards are now with me at all times for my safety, I pray that they are enough._

_With love and vigilance,_

_Louise_

She sighs as she sets her pen down and closes her diary, with Leila sleeping on the basket next to hershe looks out into the window. The sun goes down as the day ends, only two more days until she can be whole once more. She had dreamed that this house would be filled with laughter of little pink and golden haired children with blue and pink eyes, and soon that will be more than just a simple dream.

And now for some reason she had the urge to knit some booties for infants, she just sat on her couch with the knitting needles and started working. With her dinner on the table, a glass of iced tea and the ball of yarn to her side she enjoyed the knitting she was doing, two booties with the colors pink and orange, fitting colors. She hummed a tune as if she were singing to a child as she worked on the strings of yarn. She smiled, content with the work she was doing for now, while the little sock she was working on has yet to take shape, she had no doubt that she will finish it. She looked out the window once more and saw many Titans working in the spaceport, stacking cargo containers of both military and civilian alike.

She was not aware as time passed and the strings of yarn began to take the shape of a sock that would only fit an infant's foot. She smiled, proud of the work she had accomplished within the short time, she yawned as she saw the clock strike nine in the evening. She set the her knitting needles down and immediately went upstairs to wash up and head to bed.

Only one more day is left till her wedding.

**XXXXXXXX**

A familiar purple haired woman escorted by a female guard and two Militia grunts approached Louise's home the next morning with a basket filled with food, but to the dismay of the female guard she was forced to let her charge go in alone. The door opened to see a surprised pink haired young woman looking at someone she would not expect to see.

"Well…" Louise began as she looked at her old friend, "this is unexpected."

"Hello Louise." Henrietta greeted her with a small smile, "I brought breakfast."

The pinkette sighed, "I suppose I can't let that go to waste. Come in."

The two ate a quiet breakfast as it was just awkward for both of them, it was even more awkward that Louise had stopped praying to Brimir. Had the priests back home heard of this they would have branded her a heretic and most likely would have ordered for a kill on sight. Wanting to break the ice but also bring her some news she opened her mouth. "Louise, I have received word that your family is coming within the month."

"That actually isn't surprising," Louise replied with a small snort, "considering the incident the other day. But it won't matter to them really, I'm getting married in a day."

"That is going to cause problems the second they arrive here."

"And pray tell…" Louise retorted as she placed her arms on the table and laced her fingers together, "what are they going to do about it? Not only will we be wed in title, it will be documented."

Henrietta tried to come up with an argument but could not find anything of worth at all, "I… I don't know."

"Exactly."

"You have to remember Anne, I renounced my Tristainian citizenship, which means I am also no longer a citizen of Halkeginia. I am a citizen of the Frontier, you nor the Vallieres have no power over me." That made the princess flinch, "None of you can tell me what to do."

Henrietta had not anticipated Louise to be well versed in politics, it seems her time here in the Frontier had really matured her to a great deal, she was a really strong woman now. "I'm sorry, Louise."

"I'm sorry too."

**XXXXXXXX**

It was late in the day with the son now in the west with the people just going about their business. Louise was tending to the fresh strawberries that had just recently arrived when a familiar manapproached her, picking up a strawberry and smelling it, "How much for a basket of strawberries?"

Louise giggled, "Ten credits for a basket."

"I'll take one."

"Is this basket for someone?"

"Why yes," he nodded, "yes it is. She is the most beautiful woman I could have ever laid my eyes on, and she is wearing the same orange bandana that you are wearing, and I'm marrying her tomorrow."

"I'm sure she is very lucky." Louise laughed at the golden haired, whisker faced man before her, she then immediately pulled him down and gave him the most passionate kiss she could ever give, "_Ce qu'il vous a fallu si longtemps? _(What took you so long?)"

**NA: I think that ending was really cute, and I am happy that he is back**

**Yay! So Karin is coming along with the rest of the family, wonder how that is going to go?**


	10. To the beach!

**NA: Merry Christmas to one and all! Enjoy this new chapter!**

**Chapter 10: To the beach!**

"I now pronounce you, husband and wife, you may kiss the bride."

With that, the newly minted Mister and Misses MacAllan kissed, sealing their union in matrimony. An eruption of cheers were heard all over the park as thousands of people were there to see the wedding take place, many of them were from the Elemental Planet, specifically the village of Konoha where Naruto's mother and sister were there to attend. The mother though was crying as she was both happy and sad, happy that her son was now married but at the same time she was sad that he was. Naruko was there trying to comfort her mother but unfortunately failed to do so as it just made Kushina cry even harder.

It was the happiest day of Louise's life, the wedding was exactly liked she could have dreamed of, and now a new chapter in her life had finally begun. But now she had to prepare for the arrival of her former family, the Vallieres were coming within the month. At least for now she can enjoy her marriage. It greatly surprised her that her adoptive mother had cooked so much, when she was with the other cooks preparing the food for the reception, she had become so bossy, she wanted it to be perfect for her daughter.

And how perfect it was.

Orine was surprisingly there for the wedding as she had never been to one before, with a lot of persuasion she finally got into a relationship with Naruto's best friend Tom. Much to their embarrassment they were now dubbed 'Persephone's cutest couple'. Music and dancing at the center of the park while the newly-weds and their family and closest friends were with them at the front table. Kushina unfortunately was still bawling and ignoring the food her daughter got for her.

"Louise de la MacAllan, or Louise MacAllan, I love it." Louise said as she looked at her husband lovingly.

"I know…" the husband said as he gently caressed her hand, "A new chapter of our lives."

"Now we will just have to deal with Karin coming here within the month."

"We'll cross that bridge once we get to it, and don't worry, they will not take you away from me."

At the podium Barker who was now drunk to no one's surprise as he stepped up with a bottle of whiskey on his left hand, "Esteemed guests of this… momentous occasionnnn…" his speech was slurred as he tried to stay upright, "I would like to… thank you all for coming to the wedding of my friend's son…" he didn't even get to finish as he now fell down onto the floor, passing out in the process.

"Dammit Barker." Naruto cursed as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Then again, when is he never drunk?" Louise joked, getting another sigh from her husband.

Tsunade who was with them was just laughing at the man named Barker, "A man after my own heart."

"Oh kami." Tsunade's assistant Shizune palmed her face in dismay after hearing her teacher's words, "This cannot be happening."

**XXXXXXXX**

After the reception the newly-weds were now in their bedroom, naked as the day they were born. Having just made love they lay there in an embrace as they looked at each other lovingly. The glow on the young woman's face was evident as she lay her head on her husband's chest. "I love you."

"I love you too, I've already lost count on how many times we've said that to each other."

"And I won't stop saying it."

"Neither will I."

Louise giggled while tracing her fingers on her husband's scars, scars he earned from fighting against the IMC, "I can't wait to start a family, I can't wait to be a mother."

"What brought this on?" he asked as he wrapped an arm around her.

"I just can't help but look at the children playing in the park whenever I'm at work." She told him, "I can't help but ask myself: What if one of them was mine? And then I would look around our house and imagine children of gold and pink hair running around the living room as they filled our house with laughter. I want that."

"Then I will help you achieve that." he said as he lifted her face to meet his, "I will help you." he said once more as their lips closed the distance, once more their lips met in a passionate kiss, their love for each burning in the night as they made love once more. Her moans were nothing more than a song of love sung by a magnificent siren, that was all he had heard.

**XXXXXXXX**

**The next day**

"So when were you going to tell me you were taking the pilot's course?"

Louise pouted as she ate her breakfast with her husband, "I wanted it to be a surprise."

Naruto laughed as they ate their breakfast, leftovers from last night as apparently his new mother-in-law cooked too much and now their home was filled with a massive supply of food in their basement fridge. "I'm just curious that's all, so you plan on joining a unit or-"

"Local defence." Was her answer, "I prefer being close to home."

"That's understandable."

"I still wanted it to be a surprise."

"Well at least I got you an Atlas as a wedding gift."

That still did not stop her pouting, she never really liked her plans backfiring, no matter how small or trivial they were. But of course that would make her pout cutely, something Naruto always loved to see her make. Oh she loved the Atlas no doubt about it, she just wished her plan still went her way. She sighed seeing as she lost this one and resumed eating her leftover breakfast. "So when do you think Karin and her family are coming here?"

"I do not know," he shrugged, "probably within a week or two, I wouldn't be surprised if they arrived at the end of the month, Commander Graves has been doing his best delaying the inevitable, but at least it gives us ample time to prepare."

"That's true, at least I'm not scared of her anymore. I remember when I was younger she would give me cold looks because of how much I failed at magic."

Naruto reached out for her hand and took it.

"I'm fine, Naruto." She assured him with a smile, "I'm actually not bothered by it anymore, I have you, _manan,_ the girls, heck even Barker is there."

He chuckled at the last part, as funny as it was it was also true.

**XXXXXXXX**

They both got the week off as it was officially their honeymoon so now they were planning a trip to a beach resort at the other side of Persephone, it wasn't as luxurious as most resorts in the inner worlds near Earth but it definitely held its own beauty as most of the land around it was untouched. Another thing was that Kushina, Naruko and Tsunade were coming along as well, they never really had a family outing so they thought it would be a good time to do.

A single crow dropship loaded with their bags for the trip was ready for takeoff, the entire extended family hopped in ready for their trip, "You guys ready?" the blonde male asked, they all nodded and the dropship immediately took off.

The resort they were headed to is a small one and not many people head over there as there were better ones, so the family had an advantage, they got it all to themselves.

As the ship left a white haired man with the face of a kabuki wailed at the sight of the disappearing vessel, "Don't leave me! I want to see Tsunade in a swimsuit! COME BAAAAAAAAAAAACK!"

**NA: Short but sweet chapter, and now for a preview of another mech project I am working on.**

**Preview:**

The planet Nia, a lush verdant garden world filled with life, home to the people known as Shinobi with their violent nature… but that is just only one side of the world, an isolate part of the world. Beyond the seas where no man has gone were three empires that have been at war with each other for centuries, tired of the needless bloodshed all three factions had signed a non-aggression pact that has lasted for decades. The most prominent of the three factions is the Pelistal Empire, the smallest of the three great factions. Known for their prowess and resilience in battle, they know not the meaning of defeat, for centuries they had defended their borders and not one invader has ever set foot on their lush fertile soil. Their towering and hulking war machines bring death and destruction upon their enemies from both near and far, for such a small nation their battle hardened soldiers have created a fearsome reputation in the battlefield.

One such soldier was a young one of golden hair and eyes as blue as the eternal sky, he was loved among his people for his bravery and skills in battle. He was a great friend and a terrible enemy to many, the women of his nation love and adore him but much to their dismay, he has yet to choose a suitor, for right now his profession as a soldier was his relationship.

Nobody knows how he came to Pelistal, all they knew was that he was an orphan found on the shores by the Royal Family on a basket. It baffled them that this child could have come from the lost lands, a violent yet primitive land where War Machines do not exist. The child held power within him, a power that would benefit the empire greatly, while he was no prince he was raised in the Royal Family as one of their own. He got along well with the children of the emperor, Xander and his younger sister Nalianna. The young soldier and Nalianna were the best of friends, as children they would always play out in the garden together. Her lush red hair and golden eyes were always an eye catcher to the young soldier for some reason while his birth marks that reminded her of a fox's whiskers would always get her attention, the emperor and the empress would always comment on how they were made for each other, lightly teasing them just to get them flustered. They always worried that Nalianna would be fated to wed a nobleman far older than her because of her being a woman, but thanks to the new arrival that might not be so. While women in the empire do have equal rights with the men, noblewomen were always different because of their social status.

The young soldier in his massive Gropho heavy assault mech, patrolled the borders of the nation where a small village resided, he was greeted by the many farmers and merchants that pass by. He sat on the shoulder of his war machine eating a snack when he heard the communicator on his arm going off, he pressed the button and saw a lovely image of a beautiful young woman in it, "At least you actually called on my lunch break for once."

The brunette pouted cutely at the comment, "It's not wrong to call you, you know?"

"Not when I'm on a patrol, Nali."

She pouted even more at that, "So where are you?"

"At the village of Brimdo, nothing but farmers and merchants here, no Thelodicans or Nuimqolians to worry about."

"It still worries that your so close to the border."

"I'm a soldier, Nali, it's my job to defend our home."

"You sometimes love your job a bit too much."

"Yeah, I do…" he said with a look of guilt, "I'm sorry."

Nalianna simply smiled at her best friend, "Telion, just be sure to come home okay?"

He nodded, "Yes ma'am, I'll see you tonight." The call ended with the princess waving him a goodbye, he sighed and laid down on his back, "Dammit, I couldn't tell her!" he ranted to himself but had to stop as he heard the murmurs of the people down below, he sat back up and saw the people looking out into the coast to see wooden ships powered by steam approaching, he got his binoculars and saw that strange people of neither Thelodican or Nuimqolian approaching the beach. People wearing what seemed to be very early flak jackets and metallic headbands, "What is going on?"

"My lord!" a merchant called out to the whiskered blonde, "What do we do?"

"Get the village chief, it seems we are meeting new people for the very first time."

**NA: And there is the preview, let me know what you think of it. I based this off of a game called Perpetuum, it is not a very known game is it had just came to steam not too long ago. It is a fun game as it plays similarly to EvE, just with robots instead of ships.**

**The project is called War Machine.**

**See you all next time!**


	11. One is better than Zero

**NA: And here it is… the final chapter of book one… and the beginning of a journey that I cannot wait to be a part of.**

**Chapter 11: One is better than Zero  
><strong>

The honeymoon was enjoyable for the entire family, even if it did lead to Jiraiya following them and tried to walk into Naruto and Louise's intimate moment together, and that of course nearly got the damned toad sage killed for the hundredth time. Bidding them goodbye the shinobi had boarded a shuttle back to the Elemental world, and now all was peaceful. Naruto of course had gone back to duty, making trips to and from Akibastar, but so far had signed up for local defense since Louise was now on maternity leave from the military, she was a month pregnant now and the doctor said the first pregnancy is barely noticeable and shouldn't have any complications. The day Naruto had learned the news, he fainted… right inside his Titan.

Now on an outer rim world Naruto was leading his men against a small DES installation that had been harassing a couple of rebels. The DES forces were completely caught by surprise as their weapons had no visible effect on Militia forces' energy shielding that is present on their Titans. While the main Titan unit was attacking the front of the base, Naruto and a handful of Raiders were out in the back, infiltrating the area. The gleam of his blade stabbed a DES' neck, silencing the soldier and carefully placed him on the ground as to not alert any hostile in the area. "Area clear, move up."

Gone was the rag tag group of rebels who went against the oppressive laws of the IMC, gone was the guerilla tactics they had once used. Now they were a fighting force, worthy of praise. While the IMC was still out there, they have retreated back to their desolate hold of Demeter, where even now the planet was still ravaged by radiation from the Battle of Demeter. Clad in pilot armor similar to what the IMC use but now in Militia colors, the squad sneaked their way into the base, their objective: steal information as to where they keep their most valued prisoners, and create a plan to get them out. With suppressed sidearms they stormed their way into the command center.

"Everyone on the ground, NOW!" the blonde pilot and commander of the 909th MacAllan's Raiders ordered the DES soldiers and officers, all of them begrudgingly complied as they valued their lives more than what they were keeping. "Tom, download the data."

"On it." The pilot slung his rifle over his shoulder and immediately started pressing keys on the computer.

"Are you proud of yourselves?" a DES officer snarled at the Militia soldiers, "Supporting a terrorist group that promotes chaos?"

"I would hardly call a resistance group who is fighting for freedom of voice terrorists, after you lot are an oppressive government."

"How dare yo-!"

*thwack*

The officer was immediately knocked out cold as Tasha slammed the butt of her rifle onto the man's head. She then looked at her commander questioningly, "What?"

The blonde gave her a deadpanned look, "Really?"

She replied by giving a pout, "He was starting to annoy me."

Naruto sighed and walked over to the other officer, "I assume you won't be opening your mouth and insult us anytime soon?"

The other DES officer shook his head vigorously as he did not want to get hit by the crazy woman with the big gun, a really big gun.

"I got it!" Tom held up a hard drive and looked to see an unconscious DES officer on the ground, "Wow, what happened?"

"Nothing for you to worry about." Naruto told him as he grabbed his Spitfire LMG, "Alright people, we're outta here! Fireteam Crimson, we have the package, I repeat, we have the package, get your men out of here."

**[Copy that, commencing exfil.]**

**~oOo~**

**Birmingham-class Destroyer MS ****_Raider_**

**Mobile Headquarters of the 909th MacAllan's Raiders**

"Wash, we're back inside, get us out of here!"

"Roger, roger!" the pilot of the MS _Raider_ complied and punched the controls, throttling the destroyer towards open space, dodging the many erratic shots of the DES cruisers that just entered the area, but not before ripping one of the cruisers in half with the _Raider's _main weapon, a massive energy based cannon that fires a wide beam of hot energy that can melt any type of armor like a knife through butter.

"Any casualties?"

"None." A grunt shook his head and gave him a report of mission, "Save for a few wounded and a few dented Titans, but overall mission was a complete success, we caught them off guard."

"Alright, all of you earned some R&R."

**~oOo~**

**Persephone**

**Few hours later**

Louise now finishing her shift immediately went to the space port to meet her husband with a loving kiss, "How was work?"

Her husband of course simply shrugged, "The usual, and how was yours?"

"A few sales but nothing special." She replied with the same shrug, making both of them laugh.

"And how is our other?"

The pinkette giggled but nonetheless kissed him again, "I'm only a few weeks pregnant, I won't know until my sixth or seventh month, that is when the baby starts kicking." Her face then formed a frown, "I just got word, _they're_ coming within the week."

He planted his lips onto her forehead, "And I'll be there, everyone will be… no way in hell some noble is taking you away or our baby away."

Of course with the hormones kicking in, she started to tear up, making her hug him closer with her face to his chest as she tried to hide the tears away.

"Are you crying?"

"No!"

"I think you are…"

"Baby's fault."

"I know…" he nodded and smiled at her lovingly, "doctor told me about the mood swings."

"I'm not being moody!"

"If you say so."

"I do say so, you dummy."

"But I'm your dummy right?"

"Damn right you are."

As they continued their cute little banter, many of the elderly people walking by could not help but smile and chuckle at the cute scene, it was what made this little town so lovely, these two had brought a light to the people like no other. The MacAllan's may not know it but they were practically a symbol of hope to the people of Persephone. The people watched as the young husband and wife walked away from the space port, boarding their jeep and headed up the hill to their humble home overlooking the town.

_Dear diary,_

_It finally happened, in eight months I am going to be a mother. The day I found out I was crying my heart out, something I once thought impossible because of my failures as a mage has come true. I had found a man that had loved me for me, not because of my nobility, not because of who I was, but because he loved me for who I am, he called me beautiful, he called me wonderful, he called me perfect. No one but him has ever called me that. In the two years since I have started a new life here on this wonderful planet, I had finally gotten a mother who was always proud of me, I had gained a circle friends that had never made fun of me._

_In the two years since I have lived with my love, my heart, I had gained so much… much more than anything I had gained in my entire life back in Halkeginia._

_One…_

_Who would have thought that such a small number would make such large impact on my life, that one moment I tried to kill myself had given me a new life, that one time I got my first kiss from the man I had fallen in love, that one day I finally married him. The one day I was told that I was going to have a child, my first child… one._

_I love that number, as it is higher than zero, because one is better than nothing…_

_This new life I have built with Naruto… this town that I had called my home… the family I had gained… I will defend it all._

_Tabitha asked me, why I have settled for a commoner's life… I just answered her with a single smile that she had never seen before._

_And that… was the only answer she needed to understand._

_With love,_

_Corporal Louise de la MacAllan_

**To be continued…**

**[Outro - Life in Technicolor II by Coldplay]**

**NA: Tada! And there you have it, the end of the first book of my Titanfall series! I hope you have all enjoyed yourselves as I believe this had performed better than my other previous titles, and I most certainly enjoyed it.**

**I will see you all in the Frontier.**


End file.
